Hardest Shot
by JenShepard87
Summary: Someone wants to take out Gibbs’ team and the Director of NCIS…Jenny is the only one who knows so far and is ready to do everything necessary to protect them…I suck at summaries so, just take a look!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** JenShepard87

**Title:** Hardest Shot

**Spoiler:** everything up to 'Lost and Found'

**Summary:** Someone wants to take out Gibbs' team and the Director of NCIS…Jenny is the only one who knows so far and is ready to do everything necessary to protect them…I suck at summaries so, just take a look!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the idea for this FF…you know it!

**A/N:** FINALLY !! Took me long enough to get the first chapter online but the story sort of…grew g it got larger and larger and I've written 23 pages so far. These are the first 7 – hope you enjoy it and please…let me know it ok? ;)

_**Hardest Shot**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting on the steps of his back porch, starring at his garden with a glass of bourbon beside him. He had learned many years ago to control his feelings whether they concerned his job or private life. But the last case had been anything but easy for himself and his team…and especially for the Director at the end. Thinking about her brought his mind back into reality and Gibbs placed one hand on his chest, right above the heart where he had been shot…by Jen.

_2 weeks before_

Stepping out of the elevator with a new cup of coffee in his hand, Gibbs walked straight to his desk where another cup already waited for him. Curiously Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked around the bullpen to find just a few agents busy with themselves and their cases. At this early hour it was pretty empty and even McGee and Ziva would need another half an hour before starting to work. No one looked as if they placed this cup on Gibbs' desk and as a result he began to ascend the stairs with a grin on his face, heading for the Directors office. Passing by an already annoyed Assistant, also known as Cynthia, he walked right through Director Shepard's Office door only to be greeted by a very pale and sick looking Jenny. As always, she sat behind her desk which was filled with case files, the sunlight from outside streaming into her office and the TV on the opposite wall with the current news. As soon as Jenny was aware of Gibbs, she composed herself and slipped back into what Gibbs liked to call 'Directors-Mode'.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?", she said with a calmness which was obviously forced.

"Agent Gibbs? What did I do this time to piss you off Jen?", he asked and Jenny closed her eyes only to open them a few seconds later with an unspoken apology visible in them.

"What's wrong Jen? You look like hell!" and despite the situation Jenny had to laugh at this comment and gave Gibbs one of her unique smirks.

"Typical Jethro. Always knows how to flatter a woman. Seriously…it's nothing. I just…maybe I just caught something I don't know. There is no need to worry Jethro." He watched his former partner closely, noticed the tiny twitch of her right eyelid but decided to leave it. For now. Pushing Jenny Shepard to hard was definitely the most stupid thing you could do.

"If you say so. As for what I'm here – I found another cup of coffee on my desk and wanted to thank you Jen." Very pleased with himself, Gibbs grinned at the surprised look on Jenny's face and took a sip of his favorite drink.

"Well, you're welcome Jethro. Still…what do you want? You never came to me only to show how grateful you are over a cup of that much you call coffee." She stated smiling while raising her right eyebrow. The smile didn't reach her eyes and Gibbs decided to try again even though he knew her answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"Jen. What's wrong with you? And don't lie to me again…please." Jenny let out a small sigh because she knew that it was most likely useless trying to lie. On the other hand she just couldn't tell him the truth – Jen had to protect him. Gibbs had taken a seat in the chair in front of her desk and was apparently concerned about her behavior.

"Jethro I really appreciate it that you care about my welfare, but there is nothing to tell. As I said I'm not feeling well physically but that's all. Maybe I should leave a bit earlier than usual and rest."

Gibbs' gut told him that there was more to it than just some physical sickness, but this time her eye didn't twitch and he knew that she wouldn't give him more.

"Okay. Maybe you're right but I will hold you to that! Go home as soon as you can and rest." With that he left Jens office not noticing her desperate expression.

Jen held the photo in her shaking hands trying to control her feelings. The picture, some sort of a grotesque collage, showed Gibbs's entire team including himself and Director Shepard with a sniper target on top of it. Someone wanted to take them out and she had no idea who it could be. Too many people had a reason to kill them so her only option was to contact one of the sister agencies. But were they really trustworthy ?

Jen reached for her cell phone only to stop before she could type the first number. Thankful that even as a Director her skills as an agent didn't let her down, she walked out of her office surprisingly fast in her heels and headed towards the elevator.

Loud music welcomed her on the floor of Abby Sciuto's lab and seconds later she was greeted with the sight of the always happy goth almost dancing around the room.

"Abby?" the music seemed to swallow every other sound. _How the hell is this girl able to work like this?_

"Abby?!" she tried again but failed and headed straight to the player in order to turn the volume down to a tolerable level. As expected, Abby turned around confused and froze in place at the sight of a slightly annoyed Director.

"Oh! Director…sorry I didn't hear you but…that you knew of course since you turned the music down…eh…well, what can I do for the greatest Director of all times? Or…at least as long as I'm here which isn't that long now that I think about it-"

"Abby! Take a breathe once in a while okay? And thank you for your well meant compliment. I need you to take a look at my cell phone I have to know if it is still secure. Please ask no questions and more importantly – don't tell Gibbs in any way about this. Are we clear ?" Abby bit her lip and fumbled nervously with her hands but nodded after a few seconds under the Director's glare.

"oookkaayyy…so no questions and Gibbs isn't allowed to find out. Gimme the sweety!" Abby bounced to one of her computers, connected it with the cell phone and started typing on the keyboard. Meanwhile Jenny waited patiently behind her, looking around the lab and saw the table full of evidence-bags. At the beginning of her carrier as Director there was some kind of respectful distance between the two of them, but after a year they had gotten used to each other and even talked about their private life. Well, Abby talked about it and Jenny listened but nevertheless the goth started to consider Jenny as a friend. So the redhead appreciated this gesture even more after seeing that Gibbs' favorite had a lot to do at the moment.

"Director? Everything's fine – nothing hinky about it !" Abby grinned from ear to ear whereas Jenny blinked slightly confused "Hinky?"

"Oh yeah well…you know, strange, weird, odd, creepy-"

"Okay I get it Abby and thank you for doing me this favor. I'll make sure to get you a new Caff-Pow next time. Bye" said a laughing Jenny before getting back into the elevator leaving a more than a little worried Abby behind.

Back at his desk, Gibbs simply couldn't concentrate on the rather boring paperwork in front of him and let his mind drift back to his earlier conversation with Jenny. There was definitely something wrong with her and the hasty retreat from her office to the elevators only underlined Gibbs gut feeling.

His team was working as usual: Tony and Ziva occasionally threw tiny pieces of office utensils at each other, while McGee worked his way dutifully through his reports.

"I need coffee." Gibbs mumbled more to himself than to anyone else and stormed out of the bullpen, in his bin the already empty cups. His team followed the retreating figure with their eyes, obviously confused.

"It's not even 0900 and he's going for the fourth?!" DiNozzo looked from McGee to Ziva and back.

"Maybe he has got some private tissues we don't know about? Like another anniversary, yes?"

"Issues Ziva but other than that…you might be right. What do you say, Probie?" Tony said earning a death-glare from the slightly offended Mossad Officer.

"No idea Tony but I'm sure it is none of our business. You should go back writing your report Gibbs will be back soon."

Their boss walked along the rather deserted street back to the Navy Yard deep in thoughts and with a new hot coffee in his hand when he noticed Jenny's car. The fact that it was her private car, without Melvin behind the wheel and no Security Detail following Jenny, got certainly his attention and he ran for one of the NCIS-cars at the parking lot.

Jenny Shepard was on her way to the garage while dialing the number of the most likely only FBI-Agent who didn't hate the NCIS…at least not always.

"Fornell."

"Agent Fornell this is Director Shepard. I need you to do me a favor!"

"Jenny? For God's sake what the hell did Gibbs do this time? He didn't intervene one of our cases – again, I might add, did he?" Surprise and annoyance reached her ears and if the situation hadn't been this serious it would have made her smile.

"No Agent Fornell this is not about him. Well actually it is but he didn't do anything. I got a very interesting letter this morning and wondered if you know anything about it ? Since the FBI is so close with the CIA ?", Jenny pulled the front door open with force as she reached her car and heard another surprised sound.

"Hm? Our Agency and the CIA ? That would be a new one, but what letter ? Sorry I've no-"

"Damn it Tobias ! The nice collage of Gibbs' team and me with the target on it ! Who sent this? Was it someone in the CIA ?" Jenny nearly screamed into the phone while pulling up to the gate on the Navy Yard. She made it clear to the guard that he didn't see her or the car and drove off.

"You mean Kort? Sorry to tell you that Jenny but I have no idea what you are talking about. Honestly. Someone wants to kill you off?"

Director Shepard knew most of the time when people were lying and Tobias was definitely telling the truth. She stopped at a red light and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Okay I believe you and yes, someone is after us Tobias. Can we meet? I really need your help. We need your help Tobias."

"Alright. Anacostia Park in 15 minutes then?"

"Thank you. Bye."

Jenny drove off again, worried about the fact that even the other agencies seemed to know nothing about the threat. She wasn't even aware of the car that followed her a few cars behind.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief when he saw her car at the end of the street and tried to follow her as obscure as possible. He could see her talking on the phone and got more and more curious.

After a while they reached the Anacostia Park and Gibbs' curiosity turned into worry as he saw Jenny's car pulling up to another very familiar car. He observed the scene in front of him with his former partner and Agent Fornell talking to each other. Jenny almost seemed desperate and Fornell laid one of his hands on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Gibbs couldn't hold back any longer, got out of his car and walked straight up to the suddenly very quiet friends.

"Okay what the hell is going on Jen? First, you looked as if you saw a ghost this morning, then you just drove off and now you're here with FBI Agent Fornell !"

"Good morning to you too Jethro." Tobias saw the upcoming catastrophe but couldn't help himself. Jenny rubbed her eyes and looked tired at Gibbs.

"Believe it or not, you don't have to know everything. It has nothing to do with you so there is no need for fishing Jethro!" She said and turned her back at him.

"Fine Director. You wanna tell me what this is all about Tobias?" came the rather aggressive question and Fornell rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh please I know better than to get between the two of you! You should have a little more faith in your Director. Our conversation was about something totally uninteresting for you. Politics to be specific."

It wasn't until now that Gibbs noticed Jenny's tensed figure but she turned away and got back into her car before he could do anything.

"She's worried Jethro."

"Care to tell me why? And don't bring up political problems that don't exist!"

"Sorry but that's need to know. She can handle it and it's nothing of your concern" Fornell said and watched her car in the distance.

"Bullshit! What do you mean?"

"So many women and you still haven't learned your lesson? Do you think she would do something behind your back?"

"Wouldn't be a first."

"Just trust her Jethro. She's way better at politics than you and you should be grateful for all this, how did you put it once? Oh yeah, ass-kissing."

With these words he walked to his own car when Gibbs tried one last time.

"What the hell did she want?" There was undeniably more than just worry in his voice.

"Wanted me to keep my eyes and ears open." Fornell wouldn't tell Gibbs what their conversation had been really about. Jenny trusted him and maybe it was actually better for Gibbs to not know. She wanted to have the opportunity to 'meet' the person responsible for the threat in order to stop them before they could hurt the people she loved. _Even if I have to die in the progress. I have to protect them Tobias. I have to…I don't want to lose him again. _Jenny's words were still present in his mind and the sadness and regret that swung with them.

The next two days went by with nothing unusual and Jenny started to get seriously restless in her office. She was on her way to MTAC when her cell phone went off.

"Shepard."

"Director this is Agent Fornell. Listen, I got this message just a few minutes ago and it doesn't seem to be a fake." Jenny stopped right in the middle of the landing, her heart began to race and she had to hold onto the railing.

"What?"

"You were right with your suspicion Director. It's Kort and he prepared a bomb near Norfolk in an empty warehouse. According to my contact he wants to lure 'some people' into it and…well you know what will probably happen."

"And these 'people' are us. How the hell did your precious contact get this information and why isn't the CIA acting on it?!" It was hard for Jenny to keep her voice down, but since Gibbs already looked up to her with a curious expression, she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"My contact isn't CIA anymore but he knows where to get what you want to know and before you ask, yes I can trust him. Kort is still too valuable for the CIA and they think it's just fake. You know how thick-headed they can be and they are certainly not ready to give up their little pet for nothing. Sorry Director this is all I got and I can't confirm it's actually you he's after."

Jenny was back in her office and went straight to the bar, preparing herself a glass of bourbon. She didn't have Gibbs famous gut feeling but somehow there was no doubt about them being his target. The top priority was to protect Gibbs and his team, so the only option for her was to give Kort what he wanted…partly.

"Tobias? Do you have the exact address? Is Kort still there?"

"Yes and he's still there. Jenny what do you have in mind? You can't just go in there!"

"It's not your problem Tobias. Thank you for the information I really appreciate it. Just make sure that Gibbs doesn't find out!"

The silence on the other end was becoming unbearable until Fornell found his voice again.

"Alright. I'll give you what you want but you owe me Director." Jenny hung off, grabbed her gun und passed by a slightly surprised Cynthia who was talking on the phone.

"Director SecNav wants to-"

"Not now Cynthia."

As soon as she descended the stairs she noticed the empty desks of Gibbs team and entered the elevator where she met the Medical Examiner Dr. Mallard and his Assistant Mr. Palmer.

"Oh Director what a pleasure. Unfortunately we rarely have the time to see each other." Ducky detected right away that something was absolutely wrong although she tried to mask it as always.

"Ducky, Mr. Palmer. Yes I know what you mean and I'm sorry about that. It comes with the job I'm afraid. On the way to a crime scene?"

"Actually yes. Jethro got a call about a dead Petty Officer only moments ago. That poor boy was apparently left to die in a warehouse at Norfolk." At this, the Directors face grew as pale as it could and she turned to Ducky with an expression that could only be described as horrified.

"WHAT?! Norfolk? Is Jethro already there?"

"Well he is on the way with Anthony, Ziva and Timothy of course. Why, is something wrong my dear?"

"You and Palmer stay here at NCIS are we clear? Try to call him off ASAP!" With that the Director ran out of the elevator which had reached the garage level and sprinted to her car, taking off her heels while doing so.

Ducky was left behind in the company of an equally stunned Assistant and did what he had been told by pulling out his cell phone.

"Jethro?" Ducky was finally able to reach someone on the other end instead of the voicemail.

"I apologize but, no, this is not Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. However, we've met before under very different circumstances I'm afraid." Ducky recognized the voice even though he couldn't remember the name.

"Ah yes, you were…the gentleman at that small airport where I had a very interesting conversation with Monsieur Benôit. To my misfortune I must confess that I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Not important. Sorry to cut you off, but I have…guests who need my entire attention. My good wishes to your Director." Palmer glanced at his mentor and was about to ask what was going on, when Ducky turned to him.

"I hope Jenny knows what she is doing. I do not want to bring one of our friends back here in a body bag."

Kort grinned back at his 'guests' who were held at gun point by his companions.

"Let's hope for you that Doctor Mallard got the massage and informs the lovely Director about this short exchange."

"You bastard can't possibly think that she swallows your excuse of a bait." Despite the dangerous situation, Gibbs couldn't help himself and laughed at Kort. He and his team stood in the middle of an empty warehouse with hands on their heads.

There had never been a case involving a dead man, it was just a trap for the team and Gibbs felt guilty for not seeing it coming. They had entered the warehouse, everything had looked like a crime scene with two Policemen near the supposed to be dead body but as soon as Gibbs and his team had reached them, they were greeted with two guns. To shocked to react, they had had no other choice than to throw away their SIGs, one by one. The 'body' had turned out to be the well known Trent Kort who was now looking at Gibbs with one of his cruel smirks.

"No ? Well I always had the impression that our beautiful Director of NCIS was very fond of you. Is she as good as she looks? In bed I mean?" At these words all Gibbs wanted to do was to kill that bastard in front of him, but he had to hold back for the sake of his team. He knew Kort wanted to provoke him, but he wouldn't let it happen.

Tony bit his tongue. Not because he would have said one of his usual sexual comments, but because he wanted to blow Kort's head off. Tony and Jenny had come close in the time of Gibbs' 'Margarita Safari' and he had started to see Jenny as a good friend not only as Director. After the whole thing with Jeanne their friendship had been practically ruined, but right now this just wasn't important anymore.

Ziva was ready to explode. She had over a hundred different ways of torturing Kort in her mind, but kept her mouth shut. McGee looked nervously at each of his co-workers, hoping that they would be able to control their temper.

Simultaneously another car pulled up outside. Jenny stepped out as quiet as possible without closing the door and spotted the NCIS – Truck beside one of the six warehouses. She knew Kort expected her, the pictures belonged to his sick game, but his plan had it's weakness. Men of his kind had always underestimated her and today wouldn't be different. Jenny Shepard was well known within the alphabet for her skill to negotiate whenever necessary, but none of them were aware of her skills as a field agent let alone as a shooter.

Jenny knew that she could take her time – Kort wouldn't do anything without her and so she carefully rounded the warehouse, looked through every significant window in order to analyze the situation and had to suppress her laughter. _This is ridiculous…this whole show and he only brings up two other assassins ? _But why did she have the same bad feeling as two years ago when Tony and Ziva had been undercover?

Unfortunately, through none of the windows she could shoot without putting one member of the team in danger, so she stayed nearby a broken window in hope of hearing something useful while thinking of a way to get in there unnoticed.

Meanwhile Kort pulled some sort of remote from a small box.

"Somewhere in here I set up a nice little bomb. As soon as the Director is here, she will have to make a choice. No matter what her decision may be, I win." Kort said grinning again as he put the small device into Gibbs' breast pocket, his own gun trained at Gibbs' head.

"My friends installed some motion detectors next to these doors and as soon as Director Shepard comes in, the bomb will be activated and detonates after 2 more minutes. The only thing that will shut the bomb off is that thing in your pocket." At this moment, Gibbs realized that Jen must have known about this. _Why did you talk to Fornell instead of me Jen?_

"Nice. You know that it will kill you too or are you really as stupid as you look?" Gibbs retorted with his unique smile, although he was desperately thinking of a way to get his team out alive.

"Oh yes I'm well aware of that. Lets just say…I pissed of the wrong people and they are after me. But why should I just die by their hands, when I have the opportunity to take all of you with me? My death doesn't matter as long as I can kill you and your team Jethro."

"Your people are ready to die too Kort?"

"They are targets as well and owe me for taking care of their families. Not that it's your business." He wanted to say something else, but suddenly the door opened up and the sound of five shots rang through the building. Kort react quickly enough and grabbed Gibbs, using him as a living shield in front of him while pointing his gun at Jenny who had just killed his companions.

"One wrong move and I will execute her right in front of you" Kort whispered into Gibbs' ear.

Tony, Ziva and McGee had acted on instinct the moment right after the first shot and jumped aside. It wasn't their fault, they had just reacted, but now no one was close enough to help Gibbs. Jenny stepped slowly further into the warehouse, her green eyes fixed on the ones she still loved so much.

"Well done Director Shepard. To bad that it's not going to help you. Either you shoot your lover to stop the bomb, or you wait until all of us get killed. What's it going to be? You have a little more than a minute to think."

Gibbs' team looked back and forth between their bosses, feeling absolutely helpless. Jenny struggled to get her heavy breathing under control, still holding contact with Jehtro's eyes. She couldn't shoot Kort without putting a bullet through Gibbs' head and knew that he wouldn't do anything as long as Kort pointed his gun at her. She closed her eyes, knowing that there were only a few seconds left. Even if she wouldn't survive, she couldn't risk the lives of all these people that were like a family to her. Maybe there was no bomb at all, but she didn't have the time to find out. Maybe it would detonate even after destroying the fuse. They would still need the time to get out of here…Jenny had to make a decision – now.

The redhead met Ziva's eyes, hoping that she would understand, and pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the area and everything seemed to happen in slow motion…Gibbs went down with a bleeding hole in his chest, Kort was to stunned and didn't defend himself as Jenny fired three rounds at him. He obviously never thought that she would really take the shot.

Tony and McGee were to shocked to act, both looking horrified at Jenny who shouted at them with tears streaming down her face.

"GET OUT !"

Zive had used the time to move Gibbs towards the exit. The second Jenny had glanced at her she had understood. They had been in a similar situation before in Cairo, but Ziva had never expected Jenny to shoot Gibbs.

All of them ran out, Tony helped Ziva with Gibbs while McGee grabbed the Director who had nearly frozen on the spot. They made it barely behind the NCIS-Truck as the bomb blew off the entire building. Ziva was able to move first whereas her co – workers starred behind her, fear and shock still clearly visible. The Mossad Officer dared to turn around and found her best friend kneeling beside Gibbs, tears ran down her cheeks and dropped on her hands which desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"C'mon Jethro! Don't do this to me…don't die on me ! Hold on…please." Jenny screamed and pleaded helplessly. She knew that she'd done the right thing – Jehtro would have done the same in order to save his team. The second she'd seen Jethro going down, everything in her went cold and hot at the same time. Jenny didn't know how she had found the strength to warn DiNozzo and McGee – all she had seen was the unmoving body of her former lover. She didn't notice her tears, just concentrated on her hands which were full of Gibbs' blood. Jenny felt his weak pulse and saw him taking rapid, short breaths and hoped that he would be able to hold on.

McGee had recovered and called the ambulance, Tony observed the area around them in case other assassins were still there and Ziva went over to Jenny and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He will make it Jenny. You did the right thing…and you know it. He survived worse." The redhead appreciated the support of her friend, but right now the only thing she wanted to do was to switch places with Gibbs. _That son of a bitch! If Jethro dies because of Kort…_ she couldn't finish her thoughts when she felt him stop breathing.

"NO ! No Jethro…don't…JETHRO!"

From a distance they could hear the sirens of the paramedics and the fire trucks and McGee, who had been starring at his boss just like his teammates, let out a sigh of relief.

Once the paramedics were there, Zive had to pull Jenny away from Gibbs so they could start doing CPR and held her in a tight embrace.

"Ok he's back, now quick !" announced one of the paramedics and as soon as they got him into their truck, Jenny climbed in and took Gibbs' hand.

"Ma'am you can't-"

"Yes I can!"

The responsible doctor wanted to say more but was stopped by Tony.

"Let her. She… she's his girlfriend." He met Jenny's eyes which were full of surprise and nodded once before the doors closed and the truck drove off to Bethesda.

For a minute the three Agents watched the firemen attempting to put out the fire and walked back to the nearly unharmed NCIS – Truck.

"Tony I'll get the Director's car back to Headquarters. May I have your cell phone? I think I lost mine in there." DiNozzo looked confused but gave it to her whilst MeGee already climbed into the truck.

"Don't look at me like that. Do you really think I let her stay at the hospital alone?" She said and dialed a familiar number.

"Ducky? I need you to do me a favor…or rather, the Director needs you."

Jenny sat outside of the ER, her face buried in her hands. By now, she'd pissed off two nurses and one of the doctors because she wouldn't move, but despite the situation she'd managed to put enough authority into her voice to get rid of them.

One hour and still nothing new! What's taking them so long?! God Jethro…

She didn't hear the faint footsteps until someone stopped near her chair and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, dear Jennifer. Jethro surely knows how to get himself into trouble." Ducky stated and pulled the still crying woman into his arms, surprised at the fact that she let him. He'd always known that his old friends had more in common than they'd like and being utterly stubborn was definitely one of these attitudes. Both of them were stronger than most of the people Ducky was familiar with, but it just couldn't be good to always swallow the pain they went through. He held Jenny, softly patted her back and waited until she was able to compose herself.

"Thank you. How did you know we're here?" She wiped away the last tears with the tissue Ducky had offered.

"Oh yeah, Ziva had called me once the ambulance brought you both to the hospital. She explained what happened and I apologize for leaving you by yourself for so long, but Abby needed to calm down first. Jennifer…it might sound cruel, but Jethro would be very proud right now." Although Jenny was devastated she nodded and a sad smile graced her features.

"I know Ducky. He'd probably say that it's good to know that, deep down, I'm still a damn good field agent. So good actually that I may have killed him." Her voice broke at the end and new tears threatened to come.

"Stop torturing yourself my dear. If you hadn't risked his life, all of you would be dead now! Jethro has escaped death so many times before and now it will not be different, believe me." Jenny shook her head and as Ducky observed her, he knew that there was more to it than the obvious.

"Three days ago I'd received an envelope with a picture in it. It showed his entire team and me with a target on top of it. I wanted to handle it myself, lied to Jethro and contacted Agent Fornell. I got the information I needed just this morning and…was on my way to take care of it. And then I met you in the elevator."

"You were on your way to this warehouse? So you-"

"I knew it Ducky, yes. But I hadn't expected such a turn of events. He wasn't supposed to be there dammit!" She cursed, stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"But you were, Jennifer? You realize what might have happened if you had gone there on your own?" Ducky asked, disbelief written all over his face and Jenny stopped in tracks.

"I do Ducky." She replied and looked straight into his shocked eyes.

"And I would have had the chance to protect them. To protect him."

"You would have been killed Jennifer!"

The only answer he got was a knowing smile.

"Guys we're supposed to be in the hospital!" Abby walked restless around the bullpen and glanced every so often to the elevator. Tony, Ziva and McGee sat at their desks, didn't know what to do except waiting for Ducky to call them and tried to stay calm. Sure, Gibbs had survived so many times and the Director had missed his heart, but even someone like their boss ran out of luck at some point.

"Abby I understand that you wanna be there with him. I really do. But the boss wouldn't want that. Ducky is there – and Jenny too. I think…she's what Gibbs needs most." Tony stated and caught Ziva's raised eyebrow.

"Oh…how is the Director doing? I mean with this whole 'My-God-I-had-to-shoot-my-ex'-thing?", Abby asked whilst squeezing Bert the hippo.

"Never saw her like this before. We all had the chance to see her angry or frustrated, but…this was different. She cried Abby." McGee replied starring ahead.

"I have seen her like this a few years ago. Crying I mean." Ziva whispered and three pairs of stunned eyes turned towards the usually controlled Mossad Officer, literally begging her to elaborate.

"Well…as you know, Jenny and I worked together before I joined NCIS after she became Director. We had this mission in Cairo and something…went wrong. I saved her life and we managed to accomplish the mission with success. In that night we celebrated, Jenny got pretty drunk – if you tell her that I-"

"We won't"

"Okay, so…she got drunk and spilled her heart out."

"Poured. She poured her heart out."

"Yes, thank you McGee. Anyway, Jenny cried and told me how much she regretted her decision to leave Gibbs. That maybe she should have taken-"

"WOAH wait a minute! She told you? You KNEW ?! I mean it's pretty clear that something happened between Gibbs and the Director but you KNEW ?!" Tony said taken aback, eyes nearly falling out of his head. By now, McGee's stood beside Abby looking like a goldfish and the forensic goth grinned from ear to ear, absolutely happy about the fact that their two bosses once really were 'mommy and daddy'.

"Yes Tony I knew. And ? I promised to never tell anyone and I trust you to stay quiet. Jenny didn't say a name, but that she had had a relationship with her former mentor. She cried all night long…I asked her why she had left him and she said that-"

"Her carrier." All eyes were suddenly fixed on Tony who smiled a knowing but also sad smile.

"Just before the boss came back last year, Jenny and I had an interesting talk. She didn't say much, only that she should have taken it slower regarding her carrier at NCIS. Sounded to me as if there are things she regrets. Guess we've got the answer."

"That's so sad." Abby gave Bert another squeeze but no one cringed at the improper sound at this point.

"Yeah. It's somehow like 'Bodyguard' as Whitney Houston leaves Kevin Costner for her carrier."

The room went silent, everybody thought about the horrors of the day and the dramatic love story between their bosses and practically jumped at the sound of Tony's Office phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Ducky here. Anthony are the others with you?"

"Yeah. Abby too."

"Good. Listen, Jehtro is still asleep, but he will be fine. I'll stay a bit longer with the Director and…she asked me to tell you that you are in charge for as long as Jethro has to recover. I have also been told that you have the order to go home now." Tony showed his team a 'thumbs-up' which was rewarded with an extremely happy Abby hugging the visible relieved McGee. Ziva sat back in her chair, grabbed her necklace and smiled at Tony.

Ducky hung up, turned back and watched Jenny who sat in a chair nearby Gibbs' bed, holding his hand in hers.

"Jennifer you should rest a bit. Jethro is not going to wake up for the next two hours at least and you are tired."

Jenny was grateful for Ducky's concern and support but she would stay with Jethro just like last time he'd been in a hospital.

"I am and I know that he'll sleep for quite some time, but what if he wakes up and I'm not here or asleep? No. As long as I can, I'll stay awake and I won't leave his side either."

The doctor let out a sigh and patted her shoulder. He could only imagine what she was going through and was sure that Gibbs' former partner was just as stubborn as ever.

"Fine. Can I get you a coffee then?"

"That horrible instant stuff they have here? Thank you, but no. I can hold on…just like Jethro."

"May I ask who runs your agency by now? I know you want to stay with him but-"

"I already informed my Assistant Director and Noemi will be here in about one hour to bring some things over." Ducky raised an eyebrow even if Jenny couldn't see it right now and he gripped her shoulder a bit harder. _Of course she could not call Anthony with all this unreasonable guilt she feels right now. Oh my dear, what are you doing to yourself?_

The redhead fought with the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes and knew that her friend understood when she felt the soft pressure of his hand. She knew she made the right choice back at the warehouse, but it didn't make it easier for her. She'd been so relieved when the surgeon came up to her after three hours in the ER to tell her that everything went well. Suddenly her cell phone rang and Jenny hoped that it wasn't one of Gibbs' team.

"Shepard." Her voice sounded hoarse and tired.

"Jenny? Fornell here. I've heard what happened to Kort and Gibbs. How's Jethro doing?"

"He will be fine, thank you Tobias. Actually I'm sitting right next to him but he's still asleep."

"Lucky bastard. Even death doesn't want him" At that Jenny couldn't suppress a small chuckle and was glad for him trying to lighten up the mood.

"Heard that the warehouse was blown off. Would make the third explosion that got him in the hospital. The rest of his team ok?" She glanced at Ducky who was watching her curiously and took a deep breath before replying.

"We're fine."

"We?"

"Tobias…I followed them right after your call. We managed to get out before the detonation."

There was silence at the other end and Jenny could almost hear the wheels turning in Fornell's head.

"But if you got out-"

"He was shot." At this, her voice was about to break and she unconsciously stroked Gibbs' hand.

"By Kort?"

"By me."

Jenny heard Fornell taking a sharp breath and just wanted to end this conversation.

"Well…I guess you had a good reason for that. A joke on finally being able to give him something to think about for undermining your authority all this time would be to inappropriate?"

This time she nearly laughed and wiped away one of the tears that had managed to spill.

"I think so. Thanks for your call but I'll have to cut you off since one of the nurses just came in. Bye Tobias." _He will understand._

"Goodbye Jenny."

She put the cell away and trained her eyes on their entwined hands. _I won't leave Jethro. I promise I will be here when you wake up._

Ducky had gone home at 2 am but got Jenny to change her clothes. Noemi had brought enough for a week just in case. The redhead entered Gibbs' room after a quick visit to the Ladies room and took her place on the possible most uncomfortable chair she'd ever sat on. _God I really need coffee._

"Director?" a soft voice came from the door. Jenny closed her eyes for a second, knowing that it would probably be hard to talk to Gibbs' favorite right now.

"Hello Abby. I'll wait outside so you can-"

"No! No, it's totally okay. For me…is it okay for you too if we both just stay?" The older woman smiled because of Abby's babbling and finally turned to her. Forensic scientist looked worried which wasn't a surprise, but what got Jenny's attention was the fact that Abby seemed to be more worried about her than about Gibbs.

"Alright. Just let me get you another chair."

After both settled nearby Gibbs' bed, Abby fumbled with her bag and glanced nervously at the Director.

"What is it Abby? You want to kill me with something in there?" The goth's eyes widened at that comment and she quickly opened her bag, a thermos jug in her hands.

"God no! Why would I do something like this?"

"'Cause I almost killed him?" She sounded bitter and strokes Gibbs' hand softly.

"That wasn't your fault! They told me what happened…okay, you pulled the trigger but it's not like you really had an alternative Director. Well I…eh…I thought you could use this." Jenny's expression was unreadable but at the sight of the thermos jug in front of her face, she looked confused at the young woman.

"Coffee! Jamaican blend with milk and sugar. Gibbs once mentioned that you like this stuff…eh…was he wrong?" Jenny was…speechless. _Coffee? My favorite? Thought she would rather see me dead and instead of that I get…coffee?_

"Eh…no, no he was right. Thank you Abby that…I don't know what to say."

"Your very welcome! I know this has to be hard for you. I mean…Gibbs was your partner and you're really good friends so…is there anything I can do for you Director?"

"Jenny. Off the job I'm just Jenny. I'm fine. Don't look at me like that Abby it's okay." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Abby watched Gibbs' ex-lover closely, noticed the thick red eyes and the dark rings, struggling with what she wanted to say next. _Okay, we promised Ziva to stay quiet but this thingy between them has been going on for far too long!_

"Di…Jenny? Maybe, after Gibbs wakes up, it's time for a…change?" she whispered cautiously and met two puzzled but very interested green eyes.

"Well…Colonel Mann has gone to Hawaii and Gibbs is single again…" Jenny was shocked but didn't even get the chance to reply.

"Oh please! For God damn sake, it's an open secrets that you two were close! And you're good together trust me. And you'd be the first girlfriend of him I really really like!" Abby had a hard time keeping her voice down and Jenny laughed at her last comment. _Is there anybody who doesn't know about us?_

"That's…nice of you. Think I can stop denying it, but it's complicated Abby."

"Yeah that's what they all say. But I think that Gibbs has still feelings for you! And I know that you do. I mean, you're familiar with the term 'if looks could kill…'? The Colonel would have died at least 15 times! And then your hair…you do realize that it's more blonde than red, right?" Abby smiled at the blush that spread over Jenny's face and laid her hand on top the entwined ones of Gibbs and the redhead.

"Give it a chance. You never know what could happen. Ducky once said something like 'Yesterday is gone and tomorrow might never come'. I should go now it's pretty late and my coffin's waiting for me. Good night Jenny."

"Good night Abby. Thank you for everything." She watched her leave, took another sip of the now nearly empty jug and thought about just how true these words were._ I could have lost you forever Jethro. Maybe Abby is right…maybe we should give it a try._

Sleep had finally taken over. Jenny's head laid on Gibbs' stomach, her hand was still holding his and she was snoring quietly. All of a sudden someone started stroking her hand, she frowned still half asleep. After another second her head shot up and she reached for her gun when she heard a very familiar chuckle beside her.

"There's no need for that Jen."

"Jethro?" Jenny whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"The one and only. Hey…" his thump caressed her cheek, wiping away the wetness. She leaned into his touch and met his crystal blue eyes.

"When did you wake up?"

"Few minutes ago. How's my team?" _Typical Jethro. His team comes first._

"Don't worry they're fine."

"What happened after you shot…Kort." She turned her head, couldn't look at him but was grateful that he'd referred to Kort, not himself.

"We…well I wasn't sure if destroying the device would be enough, so we ran out. Ziva and Tony carried you. We barely got behind the truck before the detonation. It didn't make a difference that you…" she took a shaking breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the flashbacks of Jethro going down. Gibbs studied Jen and didn't know what to do or say. In some weird kind of way he was proud of her.

"That fucking bastard and his sick game."

"Why didn't you tell me Jen?"

"What do you mean Jethro?"

"Jen. I'm not stupid. You talked to Fornell because someone warned you right?" Jenny let out a sigh and played with the bed sheets. _Yeah why didn't you tell him? _

"I wanted to protect you. And your team. Guess that backfired. Jethro… I'm so sorry…so sorry. I never meant-"

"Don't apologize, how often do I have to tell you?"

"To hell with your rule! You could have died Jethro and if I'm sorry for almost killing you and it means that I'm weak, then yes – I am!" she stood up, paced back and forth in the small room running her hands through her hair.

"Jen?"

"WHAT?!" that definitely sounded annoyed.

"Could you get me something to drink…please?" Jenny smiled sheepishly at him and moved quickly out of the room only to come back with a coke and a nurse on her heels. She failed hiding her amusement under the Gibbs-glare as the nurse checked on everything. The redhead remembered just to well how much Jethro hated hospitals and especially the personal working for them – almost as much as divorce attorneys.

"You enjoyed this right Jen?" Once they were alone.

"A lot." Sharing a smile, she handed him the coke and rolled her eyes by his look.

"You really want to have that muck they serve here?"

"Yeah well it sure smells like coffee here so it can't be that bad." Jenny placed his drink on the beside table and picked up the thermos jug.

"I wouldn't know, because Abby was so kind to bring me my favorite coffee about two hours ago. Said you told her how I like it. The coffee I mean." She quickly added, recognizing that special glimmer in his eyes. _Fell right into that I guess._

"May have mentioned it once. So…Abbs brought you coffee? Didn't know the two of you were close." Jenny resumed stroking his hand whilst Gibbs finally drank the coke, thought about the conversation they had and felt more relaxed than a couple of hours ago. No one treated her like an enemy and Abby's support meant a lot to Jenny.

"Things change. Some experiences do that to people." Gibbs had a hard time catching the last, almost inaudible part, but felt the tension between them suddenly rise. He could imagine what she was really talking about, but now certainly wouldn't be the right occasion for it. Since his last visit at her house he wondered if he'd made the right decision. Should he have stayed? Would it have been just a one-night-stand? The same second he dismissed that thought – not with Jen…she'd never want something as superficial as that.

"You should go home and rest Jen. Your agency doesn't run by itself."

"Oh suddenly it is my agency? Strange…I had the impression you believed it was yours. Good to know we're on the same page at last, Jethro." Said a grinning Director quite enjoying the annoyed look of her former partner and lover.

"Don't worry. My Assistant Director takes care of it for as long as I'll be taking care of you. And no, I so don't want to hear your protests ! I'll take care of you and you're going to let me. Jethro, you're in this bed because of me…please let me help you." As tears started to fill Jenny's eyes she turned her head and tried to get her feelings back under control. Gibbs not only saw her desperation but also felt it when her soft grip on his hand unconsciously hardened. He didn't think he'd need any help it wasn't the first time he'd been shot and it wouldn't be the last. On the other hand he just couldn't turn down her request so he responded, keeping his voice low.

"Okay."

"Did you say 'okay' ?" She asked disbelieving and starred at Gibbs open mouthed.

"Things change. Some experiences do that to people." At that moment Jenny really wanted to kiss his soft lips, expressing what she wasn't ready to say with words. Right now with so many things left unspoken it would be wrong, so she settled for stroking his cheek and giving him a shy kiss on the forehead.

For once Tony, Ziva and McGee stepped out of the elevator together the next morning and were greeted by a rushing black bat, also known as Abby, who threw herself into Tony's arms.

"HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE !!"

"Umpff…eh…that's great Abby…but could…you please let…me go?" mumbled the almost suffocating Senior Agent whilst ignoring the amused looks of his teammates.

"Oh ! Sorry. But Gibbs is back ! Well not back, because he's still at the hospital but back you know?" said the bouncing and overjoyed goth. They walked to their desks to drop down their stuff and focused their attention back on the happy grinning lab rat.

"You were there when he woke up Abbs?"

"No. I was there at…I don't know but it was late and only Jenny was there. She called-"

"Jenny? Since when do you call the Director by her given name?" asked a slightly stunned McGee just spilling the question that Tony and Ziva also would like to have an answer to.

"Yesterday. Or today since it was pretty early this morning. I brought her coffee considering how horrible it had to be for her with that whole shooting and blowing-up thing and she said, off the job I could call her Jenny! Anyway I didn't stay long, but she gave me a call a couple of minutes ago, saying that my silver haired fox is awake!"

The three agents looked at each other positively surprised. When Jenny Shepard had started as Director, Ziva was the only one close to her beside Gibbs since they'd already worked together and the rest of them respected her, but kept her at distance. Tony got closer to Jenny as a friend after Gibbs 'retirement' and McGee never had a real connection to her. They knew that Abby and Jenny talked with each other occasionally but the forensic scientist had never called her Jenny.

Ziva smiled absently, feeling happy for her best friend that she'd managed to 'join' the team in some way. The Israeli was sure that even McGee held more than just respect towards her as for being the Director.

"She called him silver haired fox?" Ziva snapped back into reality and rolled her eyes whilst Tony and Abby slapped the back of McGee's head.

"NO ! Only I'm allowed to call him that! She also said that if we don't have a case, we can come and visit Gibbs!"

"Maybe later Abbs. Think it's best to leave our little lovebirds alone for a bit."

Gibbs starred out of the window, still laying in bed and thought about last night. He'd been surprised at first at the sight of Jen by his side with her small hand holding his. Last time he'd woken up in a hospital he imagined to see Shannon leaning over him and had been disappointed to see another woman he didn't recognize right away. This time he was lucky to have Jen although it was hard accepting her help. Just as Gibbs' thoughts drifted back to the loving kiss she gave him, she entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey. It's not from the shop you usually go to but better than that instant stuff they have here." Jenny received a grateful smile and took her place on the chair. _God my butt's going to be sore when I get out of here. _As if Gibbs could read her mind, and sometimes she had the feeling that he really could, he moved to the left nodding to the space next to him.

"C'mon Jen you don't have to sit there all the time. That thing must be a pain in the ass."

Jenny laughed and hesitantly stood up, blushing as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"Literally. Thank you Jethro."

"You know…you can make yourself comfortable I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Gibbs said smirking. He expected her to be even more embarrassed but met her sparkling eyes as she gave him a sly grin. _Oh oh…_

"If I remember correctly, it was you who liked being bitten and scratched. Marseilles ring a bell?" She lay down on her side and watched Gibbs taking a sip noticing the corners of his mouth twitch. _Oh yeah he remembers._

After one of their…more passionate nights, he'd had a problem to hide the bite marks on his throat and the scratches on his right cheek. He'd been lucky that no one could see his back.

"How are you feeling Jethro?" she asked quietly and observed him.

"I'm okay. Hurts a bit but nothing I couldn't cope with. Stop blaming yourself and be proud of you Jen, please. Because of you all of us got out of there alive and thanks to your shooting skills that you missed my heart. You know how I feel about you being Director and not a field agent anymore but haven't lost your spirit I'll give you that."

Jenny listened carefully and met his intense gaze, feeling warm inside. _How can a bastard like him be so damn wonderful at the same time?_

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder whilst taking another sip and pulled her closer to him as Jen placed her head on his chest. Even after nearly a decade without being close to each other it felt familiar to them but neither wanted to put a name to it both aware that they needed to talk at some point.

"I wanna get out of here Jen." Gibbs was grumpy and Jenny really wanted to fulfill that wish but he'd only been in the hospital for one day. _This is going to be tough…_

"I understand Jethro I hate hospitals probably as much as you, but not even 24 hours ago you got hurt. I'll see what I can do to get you out I promise, however you're staying at least a week."

"Jen I never stayed that long and you know it! Hell I wasn't even in a hospital every time I got shot!" Jenny lifted her head up from the very comfortable place on his chest and narrowed her eyes before answering with her best director tone.

"And that also got us into trouble more than once Jethro! You're staying for as long as I think it's necessary are we clear?" Gibbs clenched his teeth and watched the streams of sunlight falling into the room. He considered his options.

Well with Jen being here I can't just sneak out and that thick-headed woman won't let me go. Maybe it's time to play out my charming card…

"Fine. If you wanna take care of me, how about doing it at your place or mine?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible but sensed he was failing.

"Oh no you're not going there Jethro. A deal maybe? You keep on enjoying the nurses attention for a week and after that we can negotiate about that other part?"

"Not good enough Jen. Either it's a few days here and then the rest at home or…"

"Or what Jethro? Want to walk around the building in your…sexy gown to get out? There are no clothes for you." She replied, a smirk firmly put onto her face.

"Well I had some when I got here Jen!" Jenny went silent and walked over to the window admiring the view of the park.

"I…I threw them away. I'm sorry Jethro but I couldn't look at them after what happened. I'll drive to your house to bring you what you need. Don't worry I…I'll buy you new clothes if you want."

Gibbs sat speechless in his bed. Until now he'd had no idea of how much it had affected her.

"Jen…"

"Like I said I'm sorry. If you still want to get out of here now just tell me and I'll talk to the doctor." Her voice low and somewhat hollow, a sound Gibbs didn't like at all. Sometimes after a couple glasses of bourbon she'd talked like this and for a second he wondered if Jenny was even aware of her surroundings.

"Don't apologize. Think I can stay for a bit…but only if you bring me real coffee now and then!" It was meant as a joke and the woman in front of the window gifted him with a grateful smile.

One week later Jenny gave him permission to leave after being with him 24/7 making sure that everything's fine. During the day she'd stayed in his bed watching over him, talking about anything that didn't concern their relationship or just enjoying the comfortable silence. Gibbs had wanted her to stay there at night as well but she'd ask one of the nurses for another bed, saying there was to little space for both of them. Thinking about that chat while driving him home made her blush…

"_Oh c'mon Jen just stay." He tightened his arm around her as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp._

"_Jethro we can't sleep in this small bed!"_

"_Since when is lack of space a problem? It's not like we haven't shared less space then that, remember?" Jenny's face reddened and she playfully swatted his arm._

"_What? It's true…always liked to sleep on top of me, right Jen?" Just as she was about to look away embarrassed, she decided that attack was the best defense._

"_Yes." She leaned in closely to whisper into his ear "But doing that would mean being the only one getting sleep… since some part of you has always been quite… responsive, right Jethro?"_

It felt good being able to tease each other again but Jenny had no idea of what was going to happen now that Jethro has been released. She glanced at him every so often unable to read his mind and pulled up his driveway.

"Here we are. You want me to come in ?" Gibbs knew he should agree considering their newfound closeness. Nevertheless he wasn't sure about the true nature of it…has it just been the circumstances? Wouldn't it be all the same once they got back being Agent and Director? Gibbs needed to make up his mind and for that, he needed to be alone.

"Thanks Jen. I appreciate you bringing me back and taking care of me the last days, I really do. It's just…I think I need some time for myself."

Jenny struggled to keep her face straight and nodded the disappointment clearly visible in her eyes. _Of course…how could I even think about getting somewhere with Jethro? We're back in real life, back to being professional and pretending nothing happened. God Jethro, why can't you make things easy for once?!_

"Right, I understand. Remember to rest and call me if you feel ready to work or…if you need my help."

Gibbs looked at her with such intensity it nearly made her stop breathing. Just as he was about to get out of her car, he turned back to Jen and cupped softly her cheek leaning in to kiss her forehead like she'd done after he'd woken up.

"Thanks again. Take care Jen." And with that he walked up to the front door and got in without looking back. Jenny starred ahead of her still lost in her own little dream world when a sudden beeping noise brought her back. That irritating sound came from her cell and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Shepard."

"Oh Jennifer it's Ducky. Is Jethro with you?"

"Not anymore I brought him home and he just got into the house. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, no my dear I only wanted to make sure that everything is fine. How is he?"

"Said he needed some time alone but other than that I think he's okay. Listen Ducky, I don't want to be rude but I have to get back to my house and get some stuff. I'm planning on getting back at Headquarters today." Ducky detected easily that something was definitely wrong with the Director and betted that Jethro was the cause of it. _Boy you never learn what is good for you do you?_

"Of course Director. We will be all happy to see you again! Especially Abby I might add she kept telling us about how well you took care of Gibbs. Until later Jennifer."

"Bye Ducky and thank you." Jenny shut her cell off and allowed herself to smile while thinking about Abby. She had been the only one visiting besides Ducky, probably Gibbs' team knew how much he hated the attention and Abby and his old friend were the only ones getting away with it. The goth had been so kind to bring Gibbs his coffee and gave Jenny updates concerning the agency. The redhead shook her head trying to get her mind back on track and looked at Gibbs' front door one last time before pulling out of the driveway and driving to her townhouse.

_Present_

He hasn't seen her since yesterday morning – couldn't make up his mind. He took another sip of bourbon and ran his hand through his silver hair. Gibbs had to admit that it had felt great to have Jen by his side although she'd caused him the pain. At the hospital, they hadn't been Director and Agent but friends and old partners who enjoyed each others company. There had been a healthy mixture of serious and casual talk, flirting and arguing and tears and laughter. Then and particularly now they just ignored that huge pink elephant between them, afraid of what might happen if someone brings up the topic of their relationship. Gibbs didn't call her and Jenny left him alone. _How do I feel about you Jen?_

He'd asked himself that question many times for the last two days without a conclusion and started to get frustrated. Yes, she meant a lot to him but how much? Was it just about memories or a crush? Was is simply sexual tension because of what he knew about how good they had been? Gibbs knew it wasn't love…at least not the same feeling, the same love he'd felt 9 years ago but then again, people change and so their emotions. There were times when Jen reminded him so much of his Jenny, the carefree, loving and humorous woman. On the other hand there were times when he didn't recognize her and she showed her serious side, the cold one and her obsession about work. No, she wasn't _his Jen_ anymore…but what about himself? Was he the same man as 9 years ago?

"Jethro?" Gibbs' body tensed at the soft voice behind him but relaxed after realizing who it was. Jenny sat down beside him taking the glass from his hands and swallowed the rest before placing it between them.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."

Jethro stayed silent and glanced at the woman who looked at anything but him. He didn't know if he wanted her to stay or to leave and answered after a few minutes.

"I'm fine Jen. Why are you really here? Thought I made it clear that I needed some time alone." It came out harsher than he'd intended and Jenny's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It was a bad idea to come…I just…I should go." She replied standing up, hoping that he would stop her. She made her way back to his door, looked back and said quietly before leaving "We can't ignore it forever Jethro. It might be to soon in your opinion, but if you're honest with yourself we should have talked about it way before you got hurt."

Gibbs heard her retreating steps fading in the dark of the night and buried his face in his hands. _I know Jen but right now, I can't give you the answer you probably hope for._

Jenny walked back to her car, silent tears streaming down her face. She barely made it into the car when it started raining and switched on the radio wishing for some distraction. After listening to the first lines she broke down and didn't care about the sobs that shook her body.

Hello, world, hope you're listening

_Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn_

_But there's someone that I've been missin'_

_And I think that they could be the better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place, tryin' to make it right_

_And I'm tired of justifying, so I say to you_

"_Come home, come home_

'_Cause I've been waitin' for ya, for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home"_

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see, the world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be_

_If all the sons, all the daughters, stop to take it in_

_Hopefully, the hate subsides, and the love can begin_

_It might start now, or maybe I'm just dreamin' out loud, but until then_

"_Come home, come home_

'_Cause I've been waitin' for ya, for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home"_

_Everything I can't be, is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be, is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

"_Come home, come home_

'_Cause I've been waitin' for ya, for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_Come home"_

Jenny needed some time to compose herself and made her decision. It may be a rather desperate move, but she didn't care and drove off to visit someone who would help her and Jethro for sure.

The next morning Gibbs woke up on his boat with a hell of a hangover and ascended the stairs to make coffee. While waiting for the machine to finish the drink that was supposed to bring him back to life he walked to the front door to get the newspapers when he found something on top of them. There was a burned CD and a small note attached to it with a handwriting he would be able to recognize everywhere.

_I want to come home Jethro…_

_Jen_

_PS: I know you have a CD-Player and know how to use it, so no excuses._

He smirked at the last comment and moved to his living room putting the CD into the player and listened to the soft piano.Gibbs picked up a photograph from a drawer looking at himself and Jen smiling at the camera whilst listening to the song. _You know it's not that easy Jen…_

Of course he wanted another chance with her, but at the same time he was afraid of the outcome. He's had 4 wives, a few more lovers and most relationships ended because of Gibbs inability to open up, to trust and he had no idea if he was ready for this. It would be their last chance not only as lovers, but also as friends. Gibbs was sure that if it didn't work out, their relationship was going to be exactly like the ones he had to his Ex's and most likely worse considering her as his boss. _Great options. Staying friends, return to lovers and get lucky or return to lovers and become enmies_


	2. Author's note

Hey !

Okay….I made a little mistake. I wanted to give you the first 7 pages of my story, but I accidently gave you 18 or 19…of 25 so far.

Soo….It'll take a while for the next update ok? ;) And with a bit encouragement I might work faster ;-)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK !! blush really I'm honored !


	3. Chapter 2

Hey !

Sorry that you had to wait for the update but a lot has happened. First, I started my further education after I graduated 2 months ago - 13 years of school finally over ;)

So I didn't have much time to write and last week, the mother of a close friend of mine, who happens to be my beta, suddenly died . I'm sure you can understand the difficulty of the circumstances.

My story ends here, but I'm thinking about writing some sort of epilogue – the only thing that's holding me back is the fact that a lot Jibbs – shippers seem to have stopped writing about this wonderful couple…

So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep on writing a bit from time to time…have I already said PLEASE ?!

I also want to dedicate this story to my friend and beta Fabienne. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and you know that…just remember that you're not alone okay?

This is for you.

_--_

_Great options. Staying friends, return to lovers and get lucky or return to lovers and become enemies._

He let the song play out before pushing the 'repeat'-button and took a seat onto the couch remembering their time together as a couple and as friends and partners. Gibbs was almost positive about the fact that Abby made the CD for Jen considering their new stage of friendship and wondered if his youngest team member would be able to stay quiet regardless of the outcome. As the song ended he turned off the player and descended the stair of his basement. Maybe working on his current boat would help to make up his mind.

Jenny on the other hand sat in MTAC surrounded by darkness and drank her third coffee this morning. Knowing that Jethro had most likely already found her massage made her nervous as hell. The few agents that had dared to talk to the anxious Director this morning quickly regretted that decision and left as soon as possible. Even her loyal assistant Cynthia chose to stay out of the crossfire after realizing Jenny's mood.

"Director?" Came a quiet voice from her right.

"WHAT?" she snapped and looked in the direction of the intruder only to smile sheepishly at a very shocked forensic scientist.

"God I'm sorry Abby please don't take it personal, it's just-"

"I know and believe me, I understand." That earned herself a genuine smile and she sat beside the fidgeting redhead.

"I don't want to be rude but, how did you get in here without me noticing?" Normally the present technicians always announced an incoming person.

"Uh…well I guess I slipped in when an agent left…" she looked pleased with herself and Jenny had to chuckle despite the atmosphere.

"So…you paid him a visit?"

"I wouldn't call it a visit. I couldn't bring up the courage to actually face him, but I left it on his doorstep on top of the newspapers." Abby nodded and watched her taking another sip while thinking about the next question.

"What do you expect?"

"Well I'm not silly Abby. I don't expect him to storm into my office with a bunch of red roses and declaration of love. Bet he's in that damn basement working on the new boat. I really don't know. Either he's going to say 'no', pretends that nothing happened or…we talk at least. No matter what happens it isn't going to be easy." Jenny took a deep breath and glanced annoyed at the empty coffee cup when the sudden ring of her cell made her and Abby jump.

"Shepard."

"It's me. Have dinner with me later?" answered an unusual serious Jethro Gibbs and Jenny found herself being speechless.

"Jen?"

"Uh…sure Jethro. How about 7 pm?" she said trying to control her trembling voice.

"Sounds good. Bye" and the next second she half listened to the beeping sound of the cell and half to her increasing heartbeat.

"Gibbs? What did he say?" Abby looked like she was going to strangle Jenny for not answering fast enough.

"He invited me to dinner." she whispered astonished and could hardly hold back a shriek when a happy goth threw her arms around the redhead. A few technicians turned confused to the two women before focusing their concentration back at the monitors.

"That's great ! Oh I'm so happy for you Jenny!"

"Yeah well…me too but…you don't want…to explain that I…didn't make it…because you…killed me…right?" Jenny inhaled deeply after Abby let go, looking guilty at the Director.

"Sorry I'm just so excited! What are you going to wear?"

The question obviously caught the older woman by surprise. Jenny's eyes widened and she gave the impression of a helpless teenager before her first date._ Damnit Jenny get a grip! It's not even a date just dinner, plus the upcoming talk. Calm down…_

"Nothing special Abby I don't want to scare him off the second I show up!" she answered laughing and Abby joined in.

"Maybe you're right. After all it's Gibbs we're talking about. Well I have to go back to Major Massspectrometer, good luck Jenny!"

"Thank you."

Jenny followed the lab rat with her eyes and a small smile. _Good to know that I don't have to go through this alone. But what should I wear?_

It was 6 pm and Jenny stood in front of her now almost empty closet, most of her clothes lay scrambled around her bedroom and she had lots of it. Dresses, suits, expensive tops and blazers, over forty pairs of shoes, but nothing seemed to be right.

"I can't believe this! What the hell is wrong with me?!" she growled desperately and stomped her bare foot. After another 10 minutes she sank onto the floor exhausted and dared to take a look at her alarm clock on her nightstand. _Great I have barely 20 minutes before I have to go and still haven't found…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she finally spotted something in the right corner of her closet and smiled hopefully. _Well he always liked me in those._

Jenny dressed quickly and ran to her bathroom, only to leave a very stunned Noemi behind as she rushed out of the house and into her car.

Jethro Gibbs wasn't nervous. He never was. Well, maybe a little right now. Instead of sanding his boat in the basement, he prepared dinner in the kitchen. Yes, he could actually cook but never had the time or the desire to do so. He wandered around the kitchen in jeans and an old NIS shirt and glanced every so often at the window although he knew that Jen would need another 10 minutes. He'd spent most of his day at different grocery stores and had called a friend who used to work at a French restaurant to get the recipe for the meal. He was exhausted most likely because his body still hasn't recovered completely, but with a few cups of coffee and a short nap on the old couch in the basement had helped a lot. The dinner was finished and he set up the table in the living room when the doorbell rang. Gibbs couldn't hold back a smile, knowing that Jen was well aware of the fact that his door was never locked.

He walked over to the front door, took a deep breath only to feel it stuck in his throat when he opened the door. Right there on his doorstep stood a surprisingly shy looking Jenny in the most beautiful outfit he'd seen in a very long time. She wore a simple blue jeans, flat shoes and a white shirt that showed off her curves but not too much. Her red-blonde hair glimmered in the faint light from the hallway and she hadn't put on any makeup except for a soft lipstick in contrast to her often used bright red one. To Gibbs, in this moment, Jen was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Sure, she was always a knock out even in her business suits and especially in those fancy dresses, but this Jenny in front of him reminded Gibbs so much of his old carefree partner and lover.

"Hello to you too Jethro. You gonna invite me in?" and she showed him one of her own unique smirks as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey Jen." Was all he managed still checking her out.

"I take it you like my outfit?" again that knowing grin with a hint of silent hope in her eyes.

For a moment he thought about giving her his usual answer but decided against it seeing that this evening might end up well for both of them.

"It's perfect Jen. Eh…dinner's ready so you know where the living room is." He replied feeling a bit uncomfortable by giving her that compliment but was rewarded with a bright smile and that secret sparkle in her eyes he'd missed so much.

"Thank you. No dinner in your basement? Glad you can still surprise me Jethro."

Jenny walked into the living room while Gibbs got everything ready in the kitchen and she sat down, admiring the thoughtful decorated table. Real tablecloth in a dark shade of whine-red, white candle and a vase with a single orchid both items placed so that they wouldn't stand in the way during a conversation. _An orchid…huh…guess he remembers more than I give him credit for._

Gibbs entered the room carrying a salad bowl and a small jug of sauce before leaving and returning with two plates he placed in front of her and himself.

"God Jethro is this frisée salad and steak au poivre? With asparaguses?" she whispered astonished and Gibbs gave her his 'I'm so pleased with myself'- grin.

"Certainly looks like it. And before you ask, yes, I did it on my own." She raised an amused eyebrow at him and he let out a small chuckle. _Can't believed he cooked my favorite meal!_

"With a little help of a friend."

They ate in silence apart from the appreciative looks Gibbs received for the obviously delicious food. When they were done, he cleared the table and came back with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. They sipped on their drinks, thinking about how to start the necessary talk even though no one wanted to break the mood. As the awkward silence went on, Jenny was the one to finally break the spell.

"Thank you for the dinner Jethro, it was great. But…I assume that wasn't the only reason for me to come over?" she tried to stay calm but Gibbs could imagine how she really felt about the situation.

"You're right. And you know what I found this morning outside my house. Jen" he sighed and watched her as she concentrated on her drink.

"It's not as easy as you may think. It's been almost a decade and we've both changed. You're the Director now with more responsibilities, I've had other relationships that didn't work and I've lost people I cared for. I won't say that back then, we lived a life without any risks but we're not as carefree as we were 9 years ago, Jen."

She met his eyes could see his inner struggle.

"I know that Jethro and don't think I made up my mind over night. But what happened at the warehouse made me realize how short life can be, how fast you can lose everyone and everything you care for. No, it's not easy you're right but I think about it as a second chance." They observed each other silently until Gibbs asked the question that was one reason why he had doubts.

"What makes you think it would work Jen? We didn't even have a stable relationship. I know you may not want to hear this but we had an affair, a serious one, but nevertheless. If you hadn't left, we had probably gotten married and divorced some time later. I suck at relationships Jen and I don't wanna watch you turn into another bitter woman because of me!" he said, anguish written all over his face.

Jenny considered his words carefully and got herself a refill.

"I won't say you don't suck at them, because it's clearly undeniable, but there were reasons. We both know why you married your 3 ex-wives Jethro. You were searching for a…replacement and as you already said I may have ended up as another ex-wife of yours. I can't say anything about your other relationships but my guess regarding Hollis is that you weren't able to open up. Am I right so far?" she asked quietly and Gibbs reached for the bourbon refilling his glass. _I take that as a yes._

"If we are going to give it a shot there have to be rules. But first…I want to know if you at least consider giving it another try. If you even feel…how do you feel about me Jethro?" It wasn't like this question caught him off guard, he knew it was coming, but he had no idea how to answer it. He took a large sip of bourbon before taking in her fearful look.

"You know I care a lot about you Jen or else we wouldn't be sitting here. I…loved the woman you were back then and looking at you now, in this casual outfit…I can see she's not completely gone. Maybe we should have spent more time in private as friends so I wouldn't always see the serious business side of you."

Jenny had to fight back tears when he told her that he cared for her but loved the woman she used to be, but deep inside she knew exactly what he meant. Gibbs wanted to reach out and wipe away the single tear that had dared to escape like he did in the hospital. However, Jen seemed to compose herself after a few seconds.

"And what if I tell you that your Jenny isn't gone? That I really wish to have the chance of being myself from time to time? At work, I have to be the Director or else I wouldn't make it through the day. At home…well, for the last 3 years I didn't have a reason to be just Jenny. I'm proud of what I have achieved but it gets lonely up there believe me. I like to spend my time in the study, because then I don't have to think about the loneliness. It doesn't mean I want it that way." She drowned the rest of bourbon and Gibbs stopped her hand that had reached for another refill.

"Off the job, I want to be Jenny again. Preferably _your_ Jenny. I want to come home Jethro…" she whispered and let the tears fall. Gibbs lay his hand on top of hers and rubbed the back of it with his thump while Jen sobbed quietly.

"What rules Jen?" he asked and could detect a flicker of hope when she looked up.

"Being honest. No more secrets on both sides. And I need you to trust me Jethro, to open up to me. If something is bothering you of course you can work on your boat, but I would like you to talk to me about it too. Think you could handle that?"

"Could you handle talking about Shannon and Kelly?" he countered with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. They've been a huge part of your life Jethro. Your family. I accept and respect that."

Gibbs nodded cautiously . _Not bad so far._

"What else Jen?"

"Concerning our jobs it would be nice to see that you actually accept me as your boss, at least when other people are around. And I'll try to not look over your shoulder and play field agent…often." She said showing him an amused grin which was returned.

"Not often huh?"

"Well you know how boring paperwork and kissing asses can get. What about you Jethro? What rules do you want to add to your list?" the atmosphere has lightened up a bit and both of them felt more comfortable.

"No operations that involve my team behind my back. And you have to accept the fact that sometimes, I need time for myself without being pushed. If we're going to do this, I think we should take it slow and see where it leads us Jen." He sat back in his chair but still held her hand. Jenny entwined her fingers with his and bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh that threatened to escape.

"You and taking it slow Jethro? But I agree. Rushing into something because of old memories doesn't do any good. So…my schedule is cleared for the upcoming weekend, how about spending some time together?" Jenny asked and hoped that her slightly shaking voice didn't betray her calm exterior. _Please say yes Jethro._

Gibbs studied her features and was glad that she was obviously ready to invest into their relationship. _Can't even remember when we last spend time together off the job._

"Okay. Your place or mine?" it wasn't as if he didn't like her house but until they got to know each other again, he preferred staying at his place.

"Yours. Thank you Jethro. For the dinner and everything else. It's getting late so I should probably go home now." She said faintly blushing and let him lead her to the front door.

"You sure? Had a few drinks."

"I'm fine Jethro. It wasn't that much and it's not that far. Goodnight Jethro."

"Alright. 'Night Jen." Jenny had already turned to leave when a sudden thought crossed her mind. _Well he agreed to start over, somehow. Surely he can handle a simple kiss. _And with that she smiled up at him and brushed her lips barely against his cheek. She wanted to step back and leave but Gibbs obviously had other plans when he tilted his head, their lips almost touching. Their eyes met and he saw a mixture of longing and uncertainty in hers.

Gibbs moved carefully, lifted his arms to hold her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids all the while slowly stroking her cheeks. _God I missed this, she still smells like one of those expensive flowers…_

Jenny was torn between stopping him and giving into it, felt his soft lips on her face and his somewhat roughened, but gentle hands. They had agreed to take it slow but being this close to him, smelling and feeling Jethro again after all those years she didn't want to hold back any longer.

Gibbs was caught by surprise as Jen started nipping at his lips, testing the waters so to speak and he responded, drawing her closer with one arm around her waist. It was meant to be just a short loving kiss, to show him how much she really wanted this chance but neither of them was able to let go and the kiss changed into something more passionate. Gibbs traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, waiting for permission and Jenny granted him access, deepened the kiss. They stumbled backwards closed the door and made their way to Gibbs' bedroom, never interrupted kissing. Once inside, his hands found their way under her shirt gently tracing her back and she couldn't stop the quiet moan that was swallowed by his mouth. Her fingertips played with the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms so she could take it off, felt her nails trailing down his chest and stomach. Jenny heard something from him that sounded like a growl and she smiled knowingly against his lips. _Just because it's been 9 years doesn't mean I don't remember what you like Jethro._

He removed her shirt, grazing her sides while doing so and made her giggle, a sound he'd missed so much, before attacking her neck with his lips. She held his head to her throat enjoyed the pleasure he gave her and stroked his scalp through the silver hair. All of a sudden Gibbs stopped kissing her neck and embraced her lovingly. That was the moment when Jen realized they had probably taken it to far and she was somewhat glad that he'd stopped them before anything serious happened. Gibbs noticed her confusion but felt her relax after a second, pulling her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So much for taking it slow Jethro." There was no disappointment in Jenny's voice but amusement that took away a part of the tension. He chuckled and loosened his grip only enough to look at her flashing green eyes and her flushed skin along with slightly swollen lips that curled into a knowing smirk.

"Guess we didn't change that much, huh?" Jenny saw him definitely starring at something else than her eyes, put her hands on her hips and stood up straight glad that at least she still wore her bra. _Doesn't mean I can't have a bit fun myself._

"See something you like Agent Gibbs?" she purred and he knew it was partly because she was well aware of the fact what the view was doing to him. Another thing he'd loved about their relationship…no awkwardness between them when they flirted or talked about sex.

"Uh huh. Very." Jenny winked at him and pulled her shirt back on.

"Now I really should go."

"Jen it's past midnight and you have to work tomorrow just stay. I'll make myself comfortable on the couch."

"Oh no you're hurt Jethro. If you insist on me staying here, I'll take the couch."

"Or we could both take the bed." He couldn't hold back a grin and Jenny swatted playfully his arm.

"Right and you know where it will lead us."

"I do have some self-control, Jen. You I'm not sure ab-" she covered his mouth with hers and pulled back a second later, a cherish cat grin on her face.

"You didn't want to finish that sentence. Fine, I'll stay. You got something for me to sleep in?" For a moment he wanted to suggest that she could sleep in the nude but decided against it…one, because then he would definitely not be able to control himself and secondly, they just started something new.

"Sure. Sweatpants and another shirt?"

"Thank you. I'll be in the bathroom okay?" he nodded and watched her leaving. _Is it just my imagination or did she sway her hips more than usual?_

Jenny changed while Jethro was in the bathroom and inhaled the scent of her clothes which smelled like him. She smiled to herself thinking about the rather unexpected outcome of the evening and got under the covers. Gibbs came back in a tight fitting shirt and boxers – _get a grip Jenny it's not like you haven't already seen him like that – _and he lay behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. _Still feels the same…_she thought and it brought a content smile to her face.

"Sweet dreams Jen." He whispered in her ear and she knew he wore that pleased smirk, so she turned a bit caressed his cheek and kissed him tenderly. Gibbs tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss with only a hint of passion.

"Goodnight Jethro." Jenny said quietly after he released her lips and curled up a tad more feeling his heartbeat behind her. They fell asleep rather quickly, a content smile on their faces.

Gibbs woke up a few hours later and noticed the empty space beside him. _It wasn't just a dream was it?_ He reached over to grab the pillow that smelled without a doubt like Jen and he sigh disappointed. Wasn't she the one that wanted to come back to him in the first place? Already grumpy he paid the bathroom a visit and descended the stairs when he saw a small note on the kitchen counter:

_Jethro,_

_I had to go to work and didn't want to wake you up._

_Hope you had a nice sleep…I did._

'

_Jen_

Gibbs was relieved and just a tad disappointed because years ago, her notes had always ended with 'Love, Jen' but he guessed it was to early for that. That's when he saw a little dot above Jen's signature as if she'd wanted to write something else as well.

Cynthia was confused. As the Director came in this morning, half an hour to late which was more than unusual, she seemed to be…happy. Gone was the angry frown from the day before and was replaced by a bright smile and some sort of glimmer in her eyes. At first, Cynthia was convinced the fact that a certain Agent had to recover at home and couldn't cause the Director any trouble, was the reason for that strange but welcomed happiness. Then again, she knew of course Jenny Shepard stayed by Agent Gibbs' side the entire time in the hospital and Agent DiNozzo had mentioned that her boss was pretty shaken by the events.

So…either she had a wonderful date yesterday, or Gibbs wasn't as annoying as usual. Or maybe she had a date with…no, don't think about it!

The phone got her attention.

"NCIS, Director's office her Assistant speaking?"

"Eh…morning Cynthia, Agent Gibbs here. The Director in?" _Okay, now that's really weird!_

"Yes she is Agent Gibbs. I thought you had her direct number?"

"Yeah well, I do I just wanted to know if she's available before interrupting something important." Cynthia heard how uncomfortable he seemed to be and choose not to comment on his strange behavior. _Maybe he's on painkillers…_

"That's very kind of you. Hold the line I'll put you through and…get well soon."

"Thanks."

………

"Hey Jen"

"Good morning Jethro, thanks for calling although I think you scared Cynthia." She laughed and stripped of her heels, stretching her legs and put off her glasses.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Uh huh. Be assured that I'm very grateful for that thing you have no idea about. How are you Jethro?" Jenny was still touched about the fact that, at least for now, he treated her as his boss…sort of.

"I'm fine but I missed something after waking up."

"Something?" she forced her tone to sound angry although she knew he was just teasing her.

"Perhaps someone. Could have sworn I was in bed with a woman last night. You know the beautiful, stunning hell of a woman kinda type. Used to be pure redhead but for some reason she changed her hair. No idea what that was all about."

His voice told her that he knew exactly what it had been about and she rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see it.

"Hm…seems to be your standard. Hope she didn't tire you out, heard she could never pace herself very well."

"I missed you Jen." Gibbs sounded more serious and Jenny remembered the last time he'd told her that. On her first day as Director of NCIS she'd made it clear there wouldn't be any 'off the job' and she'd pulled out the authority – card, regretted it in the very same second but had not acted on it.

"Sorry Jethro but I really had to go and you looked so…peaceful I didn't dare to wake you up."

"It's okay. You could have put the note on your side of the bed before I got any ideas Jen."

Jenny swallowed and observed the Navy Yard below her through the huge window. Her feet unconsciously drew small circles on the carpet in a nervous gesture while she answered.

"I thought it would bring back bad memories Jethro." There was silence on the other end of the phone and she closed her eyes, a sad smile graced her lips. _And still we're haunted by the past. Must have been hard for him to find a 'dear John' letter after that night in Paris._

"How's my team? DiNozzo enjoys being team leader again?"

"Not as much as last time knowing that you're coming back soon. Plus, your team has to do a lot of left paperwork. And before you protest, I wanted to give them a small break after what happened and the investigation of the FBI is still running."

"What is taking them so long? There is nothing to investigate, Kort tried to kill us off and you stopped him." Jenny took a deep breath and choose the next words carefully.

"It's not that simple Jethro. They found the burned bodies but there wasn't enough left for a clear identification. Under different circumstances they would close the case but somehow they'd found out about my contact to Fornell."

"So? Another reason why the CIA should tell the FBI their pet had lost control! Even without an identification they knew what happened." Gibbs was frustrated and Jenny was sure he most likely wanted to march to the FBI and knock some sense into them.

"That's the problem Jethro. You were lured into the building and we could pretend that the bomb had something to do with the Petty Officer. We could pretend that the two other body's had been his killers and the case would be closed. But they know I shot you and that I contacted Fornell unofficially." There was a long silence and she rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to stay calm.

"They're after you. For going on your own." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes. The only hope left is that Fornell's contact stays quiet so we can say I didn't have enough information to act. Kort has called Ducky and asked him to pass me the message. I just hope they're not as good as you and forget checking my calls. Otherwise I'll lose my position as Director."

"Listen Jen. Get rid of the picture you got and talk to Abbs and McGee, perhaps they can manipulate your cell our something. They don't have details about your conversation with Fornell right?"

"No. The picture already…vanished and my cell is in Abby's lab right now. My real problem is Fornell's contact. Tobias can't talk to him without being suspicious and we have no idea where he is."

"I'd forgotten I taught you so well." He chuckled and Jenny relaxed a bit.

"Jen. Just run your agency as if nothing happened, don't give them any information they don't specifically ask about. I'll take care of the rest."

"Jethro?" she asked curious and wondered what he could do in his position.

"You're not the only one with friends on the hill. If we're lucky the FBI takes a break concerning their investigation and we have time to find the contact." Somehow she didn't want to ask what he was about to do mainly, because she was sure it would be more than just unconventional.

"Fine. I trust you Jethro. Just don't get yourself into trouble okay?"

"Me?" he laughed and Jenny rolled her eyes choosing not to comment further.

"Bye Jethro. I lo…I'm looking forward to the weekend." She felt her throat tighten and hoped that Jethro hadn't picked up her slip of the tongue. The silence on the other end was unbearable until Gibbs answered her.

"Me too. And Jen? I sort of…missed what you wanted to write this morning. Bye." Jenny starred surprised at the phone and a happy smile graced her lips.

"Eh…Director?" The hesitant voice of her Assistant startled her a bit but she couldn't wipe away her grin. _He said he missed it…he missed it!_

"Yes Cynthia?"

"Miss Sciuto just called and said that everything is settled. May I ask you a question?" Jenny observed the nervous looking woman in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You look so… happy. Did you finally get through his thick head?" Cynthia grinned at the shocked expression of her boss and prayed that she wouldn't have to look for a new job tomorrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Cynthia." Jenny winked at her Assistant and watched her leaving her Office. _Is it so damn obvious?!_

3 hours later another call came in that disturbed the Director's daydreaming.

"Shepard."

"Jenny it's Fornell. My Director just informed me that the investigation against you is taking a break. No idea why or who is responsible for it but you better take the chance and watch out for my contact. I only have a phone number we couldn't trace back."

"Well thank you. Allow me one question Tobias…you said you trusted your contact and now you're telling me you don't know him ?" she shouted into the phone and paced back and forth.

"When I said I trusted him, I meant that he has already been useful in the past and gave me some leads. Never thought he would do something like this!"

"Tobias someone definitely wanted me to be at this warehouse, not only Kort. He passed the message through Ducky but knew that if someone else in my agency heard it, I couldn't come alone. This person wished to see me dying or at least to step down as Director of NCIS!" Right at that moment Jenny stopped her pacing and starred ahead of her, almost completely oblivious to the fact that Fornell said something in return. She just hung up and hurried out of her office to the elevator, down to Abby's lab.

Gibbs worked on his current boat thinking about his last conversation with Jen when his cell started to ring. He searched his workbench and found it in one of the glasses together with screws.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro. I think your lady friend could need some help now." A very tired appearing FBI-Agent replied and Gibbs made his way up the stairs as fast as he could with the injury.

"What do you mean?"

"I screwed up badly. My contact wasn't worth shit and after my little chat with your Director it looks like someone of NCIS wanted to take her out one way or another. Kort and his plan only helped the unknown bastard to cover it."

Gibbs stopped in front of the closet and pulled out his usual suit for work.

"Our own agency? What the hell makes you think that?" Fornell repeated the discussion between Jen and himself and Gibbs' face grew pale as he walked up to his car.

"Alright. Thanks for calling." Hung up and sped off to the Navy Yard.

"Abby? Is everything alright with my cell?" Jenny walked into the lab still trying to focus and met not only the goth, but also Gibbs' entire team.

"Yes Director. Ducky's ready for the call, he delivers Kort's message and McGee eh…changes the date and time. This way, the oh so clever FBI thinks that's why you drove off to the warehouse. But you will have to act a bit…has to sound real." Jenny nodded and played her part when Ducky called. The team watched astonished at how good their Director could act except for Ziva who already knew it.

"Okay listen. Agent Fornell called me a few minutes ago and it seems that his mysterious contact is NCIS. If he's not, than he gets information from one of us. I hope all of you know what that means." She had put on her Director façade and kept her voice sharp, blocking out her own fear.

"Woah…someone of NCIS wants to take us out?" Tony asked looking around to make sure the others shared his thought and Ziva stepped beside the Director and placed her hand on Jenny's arm.

"Kort was after all of us. The traitor is after you, yes?" Jenny nodded and wanted to say more but her cell vibrated.

"Shepard."

"Director? Special Agent Gibbs is waiting outside your office, said you might need him." She recognized Cynthia on the other end but was surprised that her Assistant spoke without the expected annoyance when it came to the very unconventional Special Agent.

"Thank you Cynthia I'll be right up." She hung up and turned her attention back to Gibbs' team before leaving the lab as fast as her heels allowed it.

"I don't care what you do to find out who this is, just get him or her! If it's illegal…be more careful than usual." Tony and Ziva took the stairs to the bullpen while Abby and McGee had started torturing the keyboards.

"Now you can show me what you really learned at MIT McGee! We're gonna save the day and mommy and daddy will be happy again, right?" McGee choose not to comment and typed faster, ready to hack into one of the best secured systems of the U.S.

Gibbs stood up at the sight of Jenny and followed her into the office and closed the door.

The woman he'd had a wonderful time with just a couple of hours ago looked out of the large window, an unreadable expression plastered on her face and he walked up to her side.

"You should be at home and rest Jethro." She spoke softly and continued when Gibbs opened his mouth.

"But thank you. I don't think I can face this situation alone." Jenny felt his hand as it slid into hers and gave him a small, but grateful smile.

"We'll catch that dirtbag Jen. There any chance it's not one of us?"

"There's always a chance but who else? The other agencies? Me stepping down as Director isn't an advantage for them, more the complete opposite. I know you like to call it ass – kissing but NCIS and the rest of the alphabet found a good basis to work and cooperate."

Gibbs tilted his head, his way of agreeing or at least not complaining.

"So, who's not pleased with you being Director?"

"You mean besides yourself?" they grinned at each other, enjoying the newfound calm atmosphere around them.

"It's not like I'm not pleased with it. You're doing a good job Jen." Gibbs kept starring ahead, not ready to admit it while facing her and Jenny choose not to comment further. _Nice to know that I'm not just a good field agent Jethro. _But she returned being serious.

"I've no idea. Maybe we-" the sudden ring of Jenny's cell phone startled them for a second. Gibbs watched her while she listened to whoever was on the other end and stroked Jen's hand when he saw the color leave her face. _Talk about déjà vu…_

"Ok thanks Ziva." She hung up and collapsed in her leather chair, Gibbs stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"McGee managed to trace the phone and I really don't want to know how he did it, but Tony and Ziva came back with a suspect." The Director appeared defeated and fought against the upcoming tears of anger and frustration.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked quietly and waited patiently for her to answer him.

"It's some homeless man who's living on the streets. The bigger fish is still out there…or here, right in front of my eyes." He swirled the chair so he was able to look at her properly and bend down kissing her gently. For a little time she let the Director be and responded with a smile on her soft lips, happy that Jethro still knew what to do to help her calm down.

"He will tell us who gave him the cell and then we proceed. Might be better if you interrogate him, you up for it?" He said after letting go of her.

Jenny nodded and walked out of her office Gibbs on her heels and they descended the stairs. Tony and Ziva had been waiting at the bottom and joint them on their way towards interrogation, noticing that Gibbs let the Director lead the way and walked closer to her than usual. Ziva and Tony entered the observation room, Gibbs joint them and Tony looked as if the eighth world wonder just happened. And, in a way it did, because Gibbs always hated it when Jenny 'played field agent' and he had never let her interrogate a suspect alone.

"Boss? Eh…why do you let-" Ziva chuckled at the sound of Gibbs' hand on Tony's head and her co-worker gave her one of his own glares. After a few more minutes, Director Shepard finally entered the interrogation room with a sandwich, a fresh coffee and a note pad.

The visible confused and scared man looked at the door as soon as it opened and couldn't suppress the urge to check out the red-haired lady who came in. Under different circumstances, Jenny would have snapped something at the man on the chair, but it was more curiosity than lust reflected in his eyes, in contrast to certain politicians on the hill. She smiled at him, set the items on the table and hold her hand out to him. The older man looked disbelieving at the offered hand, then back at her and stood up shaking hesitantly her hand.

"Hello, I'm Jenny Shepard the Director of this agency. Ever heard of NCIS before?" she sat down on the other chair and studied the suspect. He may have been a homeless and his clothes were a little worn out but other than that he was rather clean and appeared to drink no alcohol.

"Eh…no Ma'am. Two of…of your friends came to me and…they told me to come with 'em."

"Yes I know. I apologize for the sudden approach, but it's very important for us. What is your name, Sir?" Jenny feared that he was going to faint at the sight of his widened eyes. _Guess he barely meets people who treat him like a human being…_

"I…eh…Frank Larson, but my buddies call me Willy, Director." He glanced at the food and coffee before him and licked his lips unconsciously.

"You can call me Jenny if you want and please help yourself it's for you." She replied gesturing to the sandwich. Willy nodded his thanks, drank a sip of the coffee and smiled at her.

"I know this must be very confusing for you but I believe we found something that belongs to you Willy." Jenny put the bag with the cell in it on the table and Willy choked on his coffee.

"You recognize it?"

He looked down and started fidgeting on his jacket.

"Willy? Does this belong to you? There is no reason to be afraid now, is there?" she asked quietly and watched him closely. _Well he's struggling with himself, not a bad start._

"Eh…yes. It's mine. Your friends took it without asking !"

"I'm sorry about that but it's evidence. Is there something you're not telling me? I don't believe that you did something wrong, but someone did you know? There was a terrible…accident and now we search for the person responsible for it." Willy suddenly looked very shocked and his eyes glistened suspiciously.

"The bomb. Did someone got hurt Jenny?"

"Yes. One of my best friends and he had to go to the hospital. You called someone, right Willy? Please it's really important." She looked straight into his eyes and placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want that! Couple o' months ago there was this man who gave me the phone. Said I jus' have to call another man now and then and tell him what the phone-man first told me. Gave me money and clean clothes, you know? I never…never wanted to hurt anybody."

"You don't have a name do you? Okay…would you recognize him Willy?" He nodded and Jenny let out a sigh of relieve. _That's at least something._

"Can you give me a description?" Jenny reached for the note pad and waited patiently for him to say something.

"I don' know. Jus' saw him once." _Okay, still scared of what might happen to him. Maybe-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs opened the door and hold out a fresh coffee for her.

"Here you go Jen. Cynthia said you're needed for an observation. Wanna introduce me to your friend?" he said in a light tone but Jenny detected his hint and the underlying tension and decided to play along.

"Thank you. Of course, Willy? This is my friend Jethro, Jethro this is Willy." Both men shook hands and Willy tried to look not to noticeable between the two of them.

"I have to go Willy. It was nice to meet you and maybe you can help my friend okay?"

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too. Bye Jenny." She left only to enter the observation room, joining Tony and Ziva who acknowledged her presents with a nod in her direction before turning their concentration back on Gibbs and Willy.

Willy grabbed the sandwich with a questioning glance at Gibbs who smiled and took a bite. They sat in silence until he had finished and Gibbs opened up the note pad.

For some reason, Willy trusted this other man especially because he seemed to know the redheaded lady very well.

"Is Jenny your girlfriend Jethro?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows but smirked and winked at him, aware of the fact that Jen would know how to handle Ziva and particularly Tony behind the glass.

"You're right Willy. She's my girl." Again grinning, but this time because he knew how much Jen hated it when he used the word 'girl' in reference to her.

"You're damn lucky man!"

"Yeah. I just hope I can protect her, you know?" Gibbs got exactly the reaction he wanted when Willy suddenly looked very concerned.

"It has something to do with this man right?" he asked quietly.

"He wants to hurt her and we try to find out who he is. Willy we're not after you, but we have to find this bastard. Tell me everything you remember about him…please." Gibbs leaned forward and could see that he'd gotten through the nervous man.

"Okay. It's not much. Eh…he's black, in the early forties I think…eh…wore a dark suit. Quite expensive if you ask me! Short hair…and…I'm not sure but I think he had a mustache too. That's all I remember." Gibbs nodded and finished his notes. _Damn this isn't useful at all!_

"Thanks Willy. I have to go, someone will lead you out." Gibbs stood up, walked to the door but was stopped by a unexpected yelp.

"That's it ! Jethro, he had the same…same thing on his belt!" Gibbs looked at where Willy pointed and saw his NCIS-Badge. _So it's definitely one of us…could it be-?_

Gibbs starred at the glass, sure that Jen and his team got the message and thanked Willy again.

Jenny watched Gibbs in silence but had to resist the urge to strangle him when he called her 'his girl'. At the same time she felt herself blushing at his comment. _Does he really mean it or does he just want to get results?_ She thought and caught the curious glances of Ziva and DiNozzo in the corner of her eyes. Jenny gave them her 'one word and it will be your last'-glare that would have impressed Gibbs himself. Nonetheless, as Tony returned watching his boss, Ziva smiled knowingly at Jenny and the redhead found the courage to wink back.

The description Willy gave Gibbs was almost useless and she made her was to the door, but stopped dead in track just like Jethro when she heard Willy's next words and saw him pointing at the badge. Jenny left together with Gibbs' team and met him outside in the hallway.

"You think what I think Director?" He asked, anger clearly visible in his eyes.

"If you think of Vance then yes. Agent DiNozzo, Officer David you will pay my Assistant Director's house a visit. Search for any evidence connected to this case, other cell phones, files, notes, anything ! And tell Agent McGe on your way out to take care of Willy we'll probably need him for identification." Both agents looked stunned at their bosses frozen on the spot until Tony found the nerve to ask.

"But…Jenny do you really think it's Vance? I mean he's the Assistant Director!"

"Exactly DiNozzo and I bet he never thought about the possibility I would make it that long in this job. And right now, it's Director Shepard are we clear? Now move!" she snapped and the two sped off.

Jenny took deep breaths in order to calm herself, ignored her shaking hand as she ran it through her hair and felt a comforting weight on her back. Considering that they were alone in the hallway Gibbs embraced her quiet sobbing form tenderly and rubbed her back up and down.

"It's okay Jen. We'll get him I promise. You're not alone okay?" he kept whispering to her and Jenny felt herself relax in his arms.

"I know. I know you will Jehtro it's just…I never thought he'd do something like that. Couldn't stand him from the beginning but Morrow gave him the position and Vance never gave me reason to complain. What do I do if can't trust my people anymore?" she asked desperately and Gibbs caressed her damp cheek.

"You can trust me. And my team. And your loyal assistant Cynthia. You go back to your office and calm down. I'll call Fornell and as soon as Ziva and Tony find anything useful, we'll arrest Vance for attempt murder and have a little chat with the Directors of FBI and CIA. That okay for you Jen?" she nodded smiling grateful and gave him a light kiss.

"Eh…sorry I couldn't resist I-"

"No Jen. Don't apologize, especially not about that." He smirked and kissed her back before disappearing around the next corner. For a couple of minutes Jenny lent a bit dazed against the wall and couldn't wipe away the smile off her face despite the seriousness of the situation.

Two days later

It was Saturday 1 pm and Jenny Shepard sat in her car, looking at the house across the street. The last days had been difficult not only for her but the entire agency. As it turned out, Leon Vance was indeed guilty and already taken into custody. Tony and Ziva had found a second cell at his house and McGee was able to prove that Vance had used Willy several times for passing information to Agent Fornell, to gain his trust for the final blow. Willy had also identified him and Jenny had played with her connections to get him a place to stay until he'd found a job. Just yesterday evening, shortly before she left the office, Abby had bounced through the door and wanted to know all about her dinner with Jethro. Of course she'd been exhausted and just wanted to go home, but she simply couldn't turn her down.

Abby was totally happy and hugged her for what felt like eternity, but in a good way, and had wished Jenny good luck and fun for the upcoming weekend.

And now I'm here, afraid it was just a wonderful dream and that we won't survive each other. Maybe it's to fast? Then again we've been waiting for several years right?

Jenny checked her appearance one last time, fumbled with her casual outfit and made her way to Gibbs' house. Not knowing what to expect, not even if she would stay over night, she'd taken a suitcase with her containing a new book , pajamas (remembering how Jethro reacted when she wore silky nightgowns, pajamas were the best choice for both of them with regard to 'taking it slow'), a dress in case they'd go out and a small present for Jethro together with other equipment she might need.

Gibbs opened the door after a few seconds – _has he been waiting for me at the door?_ – and greeted her with one of his typical smirks.

"Hey Jen. Thinking about a sleepover?" the grin got wider and Jenny gave him one of her own.

"Maybe…if you behave." She entered his house and made her way to the kitchen, following the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Gibbs came up behind her to take the suitcase and walked up the stairs after telling Jen to help herself with the coffee. She smiled but eyed the brown liquid suspiciously. _I won't drink his usual crap!_

To her surprise it definitely smelled like Jamaican Blend and she dared to take a sip not bothering to suppress a low satisfied moan as it ran down her throat. _Sometimes you can be such a wonderful man Jehtro._

"Didn't think I could make you sound like that after only a couple of minutes Jen." There was a chuckle behind her and turned around, looking at a clearly amused Gibbs.

"To be exact Jethro, it's the coffee, not you." She winked and lead the way to his basement. They descended the stairs and Jenny admired for the first time his new boat felt a sting to her heart when she read the name _'Kelly' _but quickly recovered. Bad memories was the last thing she wanted to think about now, the day at the hospital still a very living memory when he'd called her Shannon and cried over his family.

"So Jen. It was your idea…anything planned?" he asked inquisitive and Jenny felt her cheeks burning once again.

"Honestly? I just want…to spend the time with you. We don't have to do anything extraordinary so to speak Jethro. I always liked to be just near you. Among other things." She winked at Gibbs and leant into him as he put his arms around her small body.

"Me too Jen. How about you get your book and join me while I work on it." He suggested gesturing to the boat and Jenny's eyes widened.

"You opened my suitcase?"

"No. But you used to read in here, because you never got the chance to do so at your home with all the casefiles and reports. I doubt that this aspect has changed Jen." She heard the quiet reproach but choose not to comment further, glad that he still remembered considering the more…passionate things they'd done in here.

When she returned with her book, Gibbs was still sanding his boat but he'd make fresh coffee for both of them and the radio played quietly in the background. He didn't need music but Jenny always hated to much silence and she smiled to herself when she recognized the jazz – station. She sat down on the old though comfortable couch, soon lost in the story and enjoyed being near the man she loved and who was willing to give them another shot. After an hour, Gibbs joint her on the couch with two cold beers and sat behind Jenny, sliding one arm round her waist and she leant back into his chest.

"Hm… thanks for the beer. I missed this. And no, I don't mean the beer and you know it Jethro!" they laughed lightly and gave each other a short but sweet kiss. Gibbs looked deep into Jenny's eyes, traced her jaw line with his thumb and leaned in for another, more passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Jen turned so she could sit on his lap while he let his hands wandered across her back. The mixture of sawdust, coffee, beer and his own unique taste made Jen a bit lightheaded and she welcomed this old but newfound flavor, brushing her hands up and down Gibbs' still tight chest. After a few minutes they pulled back because of the lack of oxygen but rubbed their noses in affection until Gibbs playfully grabbed her butt and Jenny let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Jethro!"

"What ?! I happen to remember that you like this…a lot." He smirked at her and was rewarded with this special grin of her full of mischief. He wanted to stifle the growl as Jen took his ear lop between her teeth and licked it, but failed making her chuckle.

"I happen to remember a couple of things too Jethro." After another half an hour they made their way out of the basement and Gibbs disappeared for a few minutes only to come back with a basket and Jenny looked a bit puzzled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, the sun's shining, you say I'm spending to much time in the dark and you should stop thinking about Vance so I thought we could picnic or something." He mumbled a little embarrassed and Jen kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder-" but she stopped herself and changed her mind, "thank you Jethro that's very sweet. How about the little park 2 blocks from here? Always loved this place." Gibbs met her eyes and knew she wanted to say more than that but let it slide. Now was absolutely not the right time for a more serious talk.

"Okay I'll just pack the basket while you get ready."

9 years ago they'd managed to spend their time at this place only once or twice not just because of the amount of work but also because no one was supposed to find out about their relationship particularly Stephanie, Jethro's fiancée back then.

The park presented itself rather peaceful at this time of the day, most people were at work and the few kids were busy with themselves. Jen and Gibbs sat down on a blanket and shared not only the food, but also old stories after their separation. Of course they didn't tell everything but it was probably the most honest and open conversation they'd had in years and although it wasn't always light stuff, they felt content in each others present.

"Jethro?" They lay on the blanket with Jenny curled up at unharmed his side her head resting on his chest.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for not taking the chance you gave me three years ago." He looked confused for a moment but then remembered her first day as Director when she made it clearly there would be _no off the job_. He tightened his hold on her and caressed her upper arm.

"Don't be sorry for it. It wasn't the right time, to much was left unspoken and I doubt it would have worked." They fell silent again and Gibbs thought about his own regrets, the choices he made out of anger and false proud.

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"I…eh…I'm sorry for not taking the chance when you asked me in the hallway. I just thought that the next day, we would be back being Director and Agent, you know?"

She lifted her head and kissed his lips softly stroking his cheek and met his intense gaze.

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"You already did Jen." She rolled her eyes and ignored the vibrations his quiet laugh sent through his body.

"Was it something serious with Colonel…Hollis? Or was it only to make me jealous?" to her surprise he didn't answer right away and decided to give him time.

"At the beginning it was to piss you off I guess. Later, it wasn't as serious as it had been with you but I liked her. She left because of you."

Her head shot up and Jenny raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Hol said I had unsolved issues that I should deal with first. As you and possibly everyone else knows I'm not as good as I'd like to be when it comes to women but I knew she meant you." Jenny choose to drop the topic of his current ex – lover and picked up one of the strawberries. He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose but the way she ate this small fruit could only be called seductive. Her mouth closed around it and she licked of the juice left on her lips with her tongue, chewed with half closed eyesclearly liking it's taste.

"It's rude to stare Jethro." Jen said smirking and winked at him. Gibbs rolled on top of her and settled on kissing her for the rest of their little date until the sun disappeared behind thick clouds.

They got back to his house at 5 pm and walked down the stairs of the basement, resuming sanding and reading with sporadic glances at each other. Jenny was deep in thoughts couldn't decide if it was the right time to give him the 'present' now, later or if it was to early for this weekend. Sure, they'd already talked a bit about the past and were able to deal with it, but this was something different, more than just memories in your mind. _Is he ready for this? Are WE ready for it?_

Jenny had also thought about not bringing it up at all let the past be simply that – the past, time to make new memories. On the other hand it was and always would be a part of their relationship, a part of them, lying underneath it all almost unnoticeable at some times.

"Wanna tell me where you are?" She jumped slightly startled at the sudden voice and found Gibbs leaning against the boat with a bottle of beer in one hand, his eyes glistened with amusement.

"Far away Jethro." She stated the obvious and walked up to him taking a sip from his bottle.

"I wouldn't have guessed. Down the memory lane again?" he asked in a manner which was hard to read for Jen. _Do you want to remember or forget Jethro?_

"Where did you put the picture from Serbia anyway?" she hung her head embarrassed for a second and bit her bottom lip. Gibbs loved her like this, showing her nervousness and embarrassment with this action, or the way her eyes changed from emerald to a darker shade of green when she was fury, or the way she put her hands on her hips when she was irritated, or the sway of her hips by passing him at the office, or the raised eyebrows in combination with the sexy smirk around the corner of her mouth. He loved all of it, he loved…her.

The realization hit Gibbs full force and took an inaudible breath. Of course he knew that he had cared deeply for her the whole time but the hurt side in him, the broken side of his heart had tried to avoid calling it _love. _He suddenly noticed that Jen was about to reply something and forced his concentration back on topic.

"It's actually in my office Jethro. In one drawer of my desk so I can pull it out and look at it every time I want to."

"Does it happen a lot?" her eyes saddened for a split second and Gibbs gently stroked her cheek.

"Not really. It always reminded me of what I've lost." He embraced her and Jenny simply gave into the feeling of safety.

"Had lost Jen. I think you've found it again." They stood right there in the middle of his basement, hugging like nothing bad had ever happened between them until Gibbs spoke up.

"I still have a few other photos but not that much." He released her and started to go through some old boxed underneath the workbench and Jenny used the time to hurry up the stairs.

When she came back with a small box hidden behind her back, Gibbs was sitting on the worn but comfy couch with some pictures in his hands and she joined him, decided to first look at his photographs before handing over her present.

"You remember this?" he asked showing her a picture of a younger and evidently sick looking Jenny in the hallway somewhere near the lab at NCIS – HQ and laughed as Jen's cheeks reddened.

"God I can't believe you kept this! Who took this anyway?"

"Thomson, right after you left your first autopsy. Never thought you would have such problems with it though."

"Oh please Jethro! Ducky showed us all organs including the brain!" She made a disgusted face Gibbs let her get away with it.

The next one had been taken at a crime scene. Ducky seemed to tell them one of his usual stories whereas Gibbs and Jenny shared an almost identical look of annoyance over Ducky's head. Gibbs moved on to the next photo and glanced curiously at Jenny who became very quiet and regarded the item in his hands with a bittersweet smile.

It showed both of them outside a café in Marseille his arm around her shoulders while she lent against him, both literally beaming at the camera. _The morning after our first night…I look so happy…_Jenny thought taking the photo out of his hand and sadly traced her younger, more carefree and happy self.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I really changed that much? I mean, when I look at these pictures I see a completely different person. I know time changes people but do you see any of the Jenny you loved back then in the woman I turned into?" she whispered and fought the upcoming tears. Gibbs pulled her closer to him and kissed her long and slow.

"'Course I do. Yes you changed but you're not as different as you might think. In private, like now or at our last dinner, even sometimes during work you have your moments. I don't want you to cling to your younger self Jen! I love you for who you are now." He added the last part rather quiet and felt Jenny's lips only seconds later on his own. _He said it! He still loves me…_

"I love you too. For the man you are." She replied and grabbed the present before Gibbs had the chance to say anything.

"Here, These are all copies, the original ones are at my house but I thought you might want to have one or two of them."

His eyebrows shot up when he opened the box which contained a lot more photographs from their past at work, under cover and even some private moments. _So this is where they went._

"I've been searching for a couple of pics but never thought that you could have them, Jen."

"I told you that I hadn't left because I didn't love you Jethro. I…wanted to keep them just for myself, convinced that you never wanted to hear of me again." He nodded and together they looked through all photographs sometimes laughing, throwing comments in and teasing each other. Other times they were very quiet, the mood saddened a bit and arms and hands reached out to give comfort. At the end Gibbs announced that he'd like to have all pictures and Jenny rewarded him with another bright smile despite her damp cheeks from prior tears.

"So…you wanna stay over?" Gibbs asked almost to casual for her liking but how could she refuse?

"Only if you don't sleep on your couch in the living room or worse, in here Jethro."

"So eager to get me into bed with you again, Jen?" Gibbs' grin was replaced by an expression that could only be described as shocked. _Can't believe she really did that!_

"Sorry I couldn't resist Jethro." Jenny chuckled and caressed the back of his head she'd previously slapped and kissed him lightly before making her way to his bedroom, followed by Gibbs.

They took turns for the use of the bathroom, changed into Sweatpants and t-shirts and got under the covers just like last time. Something was different nonetheless.

As Jenny lay curled up at his right side, with his arm drabbed around her shoulder, two dissimilar voices fought within her mind. On the one hand, she really wanted to give into her feelings and rediscover his body. On the other hand they'd agreed to not rush into something. After a few more minutes Jenny made up her mind and shifted her position so that she lay on top of Jethro, smirking down at Gibbs' surprised look.

"You sure about this? Don't know if I can hold on and stop."

"We know you can't. And I'm more than sure."

They shared slow, deep kisses while letting their hands explore each other and pushed the covers aside. Jenny brushed her hands carefully across his still tight muscular chest and lifted her arms when he pulled the shirt over her head. Gibbs sat up as she straddled his hips, kissing and nipping her throat and neck until he found just the right spot beneath her right ear, making her moan. _Guess some things never change…_

His right hand around her neck held her in place as he continued to pay special attention to the spot whilst his free hand trailed down her spine, leaving goose bumps all over her skin. _God, you sure haven't lost your touch_ _Jethro! But what you can do…_

Jenny got hold of the neckline of his shirt and tore it in one fluent motion apart, pulling the ripped shirt from his body and covered his mouth with her lips before slightly scratching her nails across his back. Gibbs groaned into her mouth snapped her bra open, freeing her from the disturbing garment. Jenny pushed him back onto the bed, attacking his neck with her teeth and kissed her way down his throat and chest, Gibbs with his hand in her hair enjoying the tingly sensation of the featherlight kisses. He was happy that she's started to let her hair grow out again as much as he'd liked the short cut. Sometimes he'd wondered if she'd done the cutting on purpose to irritate him or something, but after a while it hadn't bothered him anymore. Gibbs abruptly stopped combing her hair when he noticed the sudden wetness on his chest right above his heart to be exact, where the scar was clearly visible. The stitches had come out two days before and the area was still a bit reddened and Jenny was determined to ease his pain with the lightest but sweetest kisses she could give, not realizing that she was crying.

"Hey…Jen? It's alright. It's okay Jen." He whispered softly and wiped a couple of tears away when she lifted her head and looked straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jethro." Jenny's voice was thick and Gibbs embraced her gently stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here right? Stop blaming yourself. Please." They stayed like this for some time 'til Jenny calmed down and he rolled them over, kissing and caressing every inch of her bare skin he could reach. What had began passionately turned into loving and slow lovemaking, both taking their time to rediscover what the other liked. They took a break after rolling over the edge only to start all over again before Jethro spooned Jenny from behind, one arm around her waist and their hand entwined, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

In the middle of the night, they both woke up at the same time and looked at each other with content smiles on both of their faces. Jenny started nipping at his lips, let her hand disappear under the covers and grinned when he released a low moan as she reached her destination. She was no longer afraid to hurt him and soon they were panting heavily with Jethro on top of her, both finally giving into the fervent rhythm they knew so well.

Afterwards he wanted to roll off of her but Jenny held him close to her heart and helped him wrap the sheets around them.

"I love you Jethro." Silence filled the room and Jenny tried to remind herself of the fact that he'd admitted it only hours ago, more or less, by telling her he loved the woman she is.

But it's not the same. Not really.

She knew how it had felt like years ago when they'd been together and made love and that they'd shared the same feelings right now, but Jenny wouldn't force him to give her the answer she'd hoped for. She swallowed her tears and found comfort thinking that the time will come before drifting back to sleep, a single tear escaped though.

Gibbs listened to her slow breathing and wanted nothing more than to slap himself for not saying what he should have said. True, a couple of days he hadn't been so sure regarding his feelings for her, but now after spending a little time with her in private, everything had come back and he knew that he loved Jen.

The sun creped into Gibbs' bedroom and began to tingle Jenny's nose. After a few more minutes she woke up and turned away from the disturbing light, feeling confused by the fact that she was alone. She opened her eyes, let them adjust to the light and looked around the room – no Jethro to be found, but then she smelled coffee and stretched under the sheets. The silk on her bare skin brought back the memories of the night before and she let out a satisfied sigh. _Just like old times Jethro._

A cough from the doorway brought Jenny back to reality but she refused to open her eyes and stretched a bit more, adding a seductive purr to make it clear that she wanted him with her. She heard footsteps and only seconds later she felt his lips on her shoulder, her throat and finally on her mouth. Jenny responded to the kiss rolled them over and looked at Gibbs with a mixture of lust and satisfaction.

"Morning Jen." He grinned at her, taking in her ruffled hair, the swollen lips that had pleasured him in many ways last night and the sparkling green depths he loved so much. Gibbs' hands trailed down her spine and Jenny arched her back, rubbed her naked body against him and kissed him deeply. He knew how much she loved skin on skin contact, but even more her bare skin against his clothed body as foreplay or the morning after.

"Good morning Jethro. How about staying in bed all day?" she purred into his ear and Gibbs felt his blood rushing down to more important parts than his brain at the moment, but he had to do something first. Something he should have done hours ago.

"Whatever you want. Jenny?" _Ok, Jenny is serious – get at least your mind out of the bedroom _she thought to herself and met his eyes. He observed her quietly and framed her face with her hands.

"I love you too." He whispered amazed not only at his own words, spoken after such a long time, but also at the sparkle in her eyes which seemed to brighten and kissed her lovingly.

After another quite heated session in the bedroom they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, glancing and smiling at each other every so often. Jenny had just put on her panties and another one of Gibbs' shirts that smelled of him, sawdust and bourbon.

" I thought about getting back to work tomorrow."

"So soon? Don't you think you need a bit more time to recover Jethro?" _Typical. And then saying __**I **__wouldn't know how to pace myself!_

"Did you have the impression I do?" he gave Jenny a self – satisfied smirk and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine it's your choice. DiNozzo is not going to be happy though." She laughed and Gibbs shrugged, knowing his senior agent would soon be ready for his own team.

"I hate thinking about tomorrow. Sure, with Vance in jail things are going back to normal but I still have to choose another Assistant Director. Preferably someone who doesn't want to kill us." She sighed and bit into her roll. Gibbs drank from his rather strong coffee and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"You think DiNozzo is ready for his own team?" Jenny starred at him trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Well, I'd already asked him during your 'Margarita Safari' and he refused, saying he was worried about you." He choked on his coffee and starred at her surprised.

"He refused?" all he got was a nod as she took another bite.

"Ya think he would refuse now?"

"Jethro what is this about?" Jenny asked curious, knowing that something was about to come up. He sipped his coffee and ate his croissant in silence, taking his time to choose the next words carefully.

"Well you're searching for a new Assistant Director, someone to trust and if Tony's ready to take over…" he trailed off and Jenny's look was simply prince less.

"Are you saying you would take the position as my Assistant Director Jethro?" she smiled in obvious amusement before laughing out loud. Seeing his hurt and stern face, she quickly shut her mouth and placed her hand on his.

"You're serious Jethro?"

"Yeah."

"Jethro. I really appreciate this. I really do, but that's…you wouldn't last a week!"

"What? You're saying I'm not capable enough for this position?" Gibbs ranted and wanted to pull his hand away like being burned but Jenny held onto it.

"No. You're very capable of it and to be honest, you would be a great Director, Jethro."

"So?"

"You remember your days as Acting Director when I was at that conference ? You live for being a field agent." She added softly and saw that she'd gotten through him. No, Jenny wouldn't mind him being her Assistant Director, not at all, but this job was too much politics and too little action.

"You're probably right Jen." Gibbs smirked in her direction knowing she was right. Jenny stood up walking towards him, sat down on his lap and gave him a short kiss.

"Nevertheless it was a very sweet idea, you know?" she whispered and covered again his lips with hers and let their tongues fight a seductive dance of dominance. _Worry about the Assistant later Jenny, focus on your weekend with Jethro…_

Some time later they went together to the zoo (Gibbs remembered how much she loved it) and Jenny clearly enjoyed just being herself and not the always organized and somewhat cold Director he knew from work. What Gibbs loved most was seeing her laugh again with her cute dimples around her mouth and her shining eyes.

After a small dinner in a little café they had gone to many years ago they went back to the park from the day before and sat on the grass by a tree, leaning against it and gazed up at the bright stars.

"You think it's going to work this time?" Jenny asked quietly as she curled up against his side and placed her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I don't know Jen I'm not exactly an expert with relationships or women in general. There's no guarantee so…guess we'll have to find out."

Jenny sighed and lay her hand on his chest where Jethro's wound was still healing . Of course she was aware of the fact that there wasn't a guarantee. All she wanted was to be with the man she'd loved for so long and wished for a happy ending. There weren't just doubts because of their complicated and sometimes pretty difficult personalities, but also because of their dangerous jobs. She shuddered at the thought of getting a call, saying Jethro died in the field and instantly snuggled closer to him. But why giving up on being happy, being whole again when it could possibly work? Jenny sat up and looked Jethro with such intensity in her eyes that he had to swallow, almost afraid of what was about to come.

"Jethro we both know it's going to be anything but easy, but…I don't wanna wake up someday and ask myself 'what if?'. I know that I love you…that I never stopped doing so and I wanna seize every single moment we have. I already feel much better after a couple of days with you even if it's not always gonna be that way considering your tendency to get into trouble." They both chuckled at that and Gibbs gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "I want to be happy again Jethro. And I want you to be…as happy as you can get even if I'm not her. I could never replace her and I don't want to. I just…I wish I could make you happy again." Jenny didn't bother to wipe away the tears that had dared to flow and looked at the scenery of the park, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Jen?" Gibbs cupped her cheek and turned her face to him.

"You're right, you can't replace her, but I'm not searching for a replacement anymore. She will always be in my heart but that doesn't mean there's no place left for you Jen. And…that place of yours is damn huge I can tell you that much." Jenny had to smile at his last, nearly casual comment and rubbed her nose against his.

"How about heading back? It's getting cold out here." She agreed and they walked back to his house.

Once they were back at Gibbs' house he embraced Jenny and kissed the top of her head.

"All my relationships ended up badly Jen but I think we can do this. Wanna know why?" she nodded and he gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Because I never gave it another shot in previous relationships so this second chance might be a very good thing." Gibbs concluded a bit embarrassed. Jenny stayed quiet but smiled up at him and relaxed in his strong arms.

The following shower took a lot more time than usual considering the fact that they showered together, although Gibbs had simply wanted to save time and water…of course. They changed into a casual outfit and walked down the stairs of his basement.

Jenny made herself comfortable on the couch as Jethro started sanding his boat with long and slow strokes that reminded him of the act in the shower only minutes ago.

"Jethro? There a reason why you're grinning like the cat who'd just caught the canary?"

"Maybe." He resumed working and Jen rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't get more out of him but could imagine what it was about. She returned to her book and unconsciously started humming the song that got her to realize what she really wanted. Gibbs stopped working and glanced over to Jenny, realizing she was in her own little world and made his way to the couch.

"Jen?" She looked up and raised an expecting eyebrow.

"Where are you now?" Gibbs asked in a low voice and Jenny was confused for a second, not only because she was obviously in his basement, but also because his question seemed to have a deeper meaning. She than remembered the song she was humming and gave him a content smile.

"Home. I'm home Jethro." Gibbs nodded and sat down next to her, pulling Jenny into his arms and kissed her again. _You're not the only one Jen. _

_The end (for now?)_

**Again, PLEASE keep on writing ;-) I eagerly await your reviews !!**


End file.
